Snychro Beast, Crimson Rose
by Yami Amethyst Rose
Summary: He hated the world around him; they betrayed his trust and left him to suffer alone. However, one girl was never scared of him, but where has he seen her before? The answer lies within the past. Pairings inside and rated M to be safe. Don't like, no read!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so maybe I went out of my place and ideas came flowing into my mind once again...but however, I'm hoping that these few chapters that I'm posting up get some good reviews and hopefully find some good inspiration to keep going. So, this one is a cross between Yu-Gi-Oh! DM and 5Ds, but set somewhere between the 14th and 15th century.

**Title**: Synchro Beast, Crimson Rose _(Rated mature for coarse language and violence, a few gory scenes, adult dialogue and a couple of sexual scenes.)_

**Summary**: _He was bound by a spell in a forest closed off to the people of a nearby village, hating everyone that dare come near his presence. One girl, however, wasn't afraid of him and held something important that he must protect her at all costs. But the shadows have ears, as a woman from his past will set vengeance on everyone that dared defied her law._

**Pairings**: YamixOC(Amy Rivers), SetoxSerenity, slight JoeyxMai, YuseixAki, and a couple of scenes of JackxCarly.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: How It All Began...<em>

War between the vampires and humans have been raging on for centuries throughout the years as humans seem to gain the upper hand when they possessed people known as, "vamporants", who collect information regarding to all of the vampires' weakness, powers, etc. It was very high enough that the humans were gaining the advantage over the vampires, having their hunters divulge into their weaknesses, dwindling down their numbers as the war still raged on. This anger the western district of the vampire race, having the vamporants spying on their turf and then documenting all of their tactics along with the vampire hunters' training coming to a point of which he didn't want any of his clan suffer more than they already have.

Even though they were down by numbers, the continuation of vampiric transformations still increased over the past few years and still neither side has backed down. In order to try to communicate with the humans and work out a treaty among them, the vampire lord of the north called an emergency meeting of the consul to discuss his tactics, but it was on deaf ears as the western lord himself slammed his fists on the concrete stand, not caring that his fists were even bleeding for that matter. The same went for the eastern lord, but he held his anger in contempt.

"You cannot be serious, my lord! Do you have any fucking concerns about our army? The lives of our family being slain by those worthless mortals? A Pureblood like yourself should use those powers of yours and slaughter every one of them!"

"Gozaburo, I appreciate your concern, but the way the war is going as of now, our only hope is to try and negotiate with the humans for a peace treaty as it is. I will not resort to anymore unnecessary bloodshed amongst my kin, and my powers are far too strong for you to comprehend."

"But, he's right, my lord! The conditions we have now won't support any chances of a comeback. We must unite ourselves to defeat this enemy and reclaim the land as our own! Shit, this is even worse than our forefathers' war 200 years ago!"

"Kiryu, my word is final. I will venture out on my own, and see if the humans are willing to compromise in their current position. I know what our forefathers have done, but it also that very same war that started the long-ass war between the mortals and that of our species. This meeting is adjourned."

The vampire lord lived up to his reputation, and for several years peace was temporarily settled once again between the two races. But unbeknownst to either one, there was a set of betrayal hanging upon the dark clouds of which the vampire lord will soon regret to cross.

The elite consul had called upon him to their discussion chambers regarding what happened in the eastern district. It seems the castle that housed Kiryu and all of his clan was destroyed by an unknown person, and there was no trace of the eastern lord himself. Along with the castle's destruction, the villages close to them have bodies slaughtered with some having being completely mutilated and others sucked dry of their blood. However, there was at least a few survivors from the massacre and they inhabited the northern castle in case they have information regarding to such an tragic event. A few months into their investigation, the consul have called the vampire lord once again to discuss their concerns. But, what they suggested he should do sent his anger flying into the tensing atmosphere, with small portions of his power seeping through his control.

"My lord, it is for the better of our clan's survival! You must declare the marriage of the western lord's granddaughter!"

"Hell shall be frozen over my dead body before that chance should ever happen! I agree that the western part of our clan is also the strongest we have gotten over the years, but declaring marriage in form of an alliance is completely out of the question!"

"It's for the best of your stature, my lord! Should anything happen to you, at least you'll have an heir to take your spot as the new lord of our clan!"

"Bullshit! The western lord and I have not been in good connections several years after I signed the treaty with the mortals themselves. What makes you think that marrying Tèa would make things better between the two of us?"

"Because, my lord, we may think that whoever attacked the eastern clan might be after you, and it can't be the work of the mortals because they wouldn't do something of such sheer magnitude. We may think someone within our kin is responsible for the eastern clan's fall, and it's best to make sure that no one is passed from our vision of trust. Please, my lord; it's for the best of our survival!"

"...My answer is still no to the end of time itself. I shall not be wed to Tèa under all circumstances, and I do not want any further discussion of this topic. Continue your investigation and report to me if anything is worth catching my attention."

Two weeks have passed since the last discussion of their on-going search to whatever caused the massacre in the east, but it followed up with news coming from the southern district of their clan's territory. The same thing happened again, only this time everything was burned down to the ground, with the exception of the castle grounds that barely survived the wrath of whatever or whomever attacked their territory without warning. When they reported the incident along of whom the target was, the vampire lord was enraged by the actions of the rogue vampires who dare defied his law and commit such an act. Knowing that his district was the last of where the vamporants lived, he ordered his elite force to keep close eye on every vamporant to ensure security and identification of the rogues so that he can deal with them himself.

The granddaughter of the western lord continued with her persuasion to sway the vampire lord to accept her hand in marriage, but her persistence was at his limit of tolerance. It was completely out of his hands when the consul told him that they forgot to inform her of the rejected invite of marriage, and it was driving him insane. He needed to get away from her so he can think clearly to himself, yet she continued her advances.

"For the last time, Tèa; I'm not gonna marry you, so should my words fall upon our ancestors!"

"Yami, you know that our clan is dwindling down in numbers, and I can't stand the fact that you still wouldn't marry me since a century ago! You will have to love me eventually, my darling...not even the elders themselves can prevent this upbringing of love for you, my lord."

"Enough! I want you out of my castle right this moment, and never to step onto these grounds ever again. Should I sense any trace of you on my grounds, you'll be punished under the extent of our law. There was no love between us since the day you passed on your grandfather's reign over the western lands, and it will never exist!"

Furiously soaked in anger, the queen of the western land stomped out of the room, while the vampire lord readied himself to depart for the village of which he will protect to preserve the treaty between the humans and vampires. During the course of the temporary lockdown of the village, he befriended a highly respected vamporant of which she would give him a special gift when the time was right. She brought him the finest of wine she could get from the market, having to know him more over time, but this friendship sparked a deep hatred in the western queen's heart. How dare he brushed her off for some mortal; a vamporant no less! It was time to finally bring down the last of these special mortals and gain much more power over the vampire hunters.

Three months later, the woman delivered her baby girl and placed her into her bedroom, but also knew that if the vampire lord still knew her true identity, it will be disastrous towards her heart. Later that night, the vampire lord came to visit her once again, only to see her holding her baby in the midst of the darkness. He had blocked his mind completely of all the conversations he had with her to protect her identity.

"I see this is your baby, correct?"

"Yes, my darling angel is the very last hope for the human race, but I need you to do me a favor, Yami."

"What shall it be?"

"I'm sorry if I have to do this, but I need to seal the part of your memories that includes me and my daughter. It's too dangerous for you to know anything that might endanger my daughter's life, and I can't say that I would be with you forever."

"I completely understand, Aryia. But, in return, your daughter becomes my wife the next time we do meet."

"I understand; the spell I'm about to place on you won't be in full effect until a week from now, when the moon is at the highest in the sky. When you hear our special name, the spell will be broken and the memories will come back, but might cause you a bit of headache."

"Alright."

The effects of the spell did cause the vampire lord to be nauseated for a couple of days, but they went away much to his pleasure. Piece by piece, memories of his most trustful companion and her daughter started to vanish from his mind, until that very night before the spell's effect became permanent. News from the vampiric guards outside the village reached the vampire lord faster than expected, knowing fully well of the danger of his friend, and flew over to the rampage of that of his clan.

Echoes of screams and agony rushed into the fiery winds of the fires as vampire hunters and priests tried to contain these rogue vampires that dared broke the treaty; yet they could not stop them from taking down the vamporants that resided here. Worried about his entrusted friend, the vampire lord rushed towards her home, only to see the small fires still ravaging, everything burned into the ground, and a very bloody beaten woman holding her baby in her arms. He rushed to her aid, seeing her face and widening his eyes in fear. His best friend, almost in the brink of death, holding her baby of which she tried to protect her daughter from the rogue vampires that set sights on her and her group of informants.

"Aryia! Speak to me; are you alright?"

*cough* "My...my friend. T-they tried to t-t-take her away from me, but I shook them all off, b-but one of them st-stayed...S-she told me to rot in hell for taking you away fr-from her, and that all the vampires will have the upper hand again in the war when the last of the vamporants are killed. She didn't noticed m-my baby in her presence..."

"Save your strength, Aryia. I'll have my medical team get here as soon as they can to heal you."

"No...it's too late for me, Yami. My wounds are far too damaged to be healed, along with the fact that I lost too much blood. I need you to do one very last favor for me; for my daughter's survival and that of the vamporants."

"What is it?"

"Deliver my daughter to a trusted house not far from the Forest of Filaroya. There is a family of vampire hunters there that I have known for a very long time. I know that you have a long rivalry with the hunters, but please do it; for my daughter and me. I have given her a necklace that holds something very important to that of both humans and vampires alike, and I didn't want that vampire to take it."

"...If it's for the survival of both our species, then so be it. Goodbye, Aryia."

"Thank you, Yami."

He never shed tears for as long as he can remember since his mother's death, but she was someone he cherished for so much; a friend who didn't believe in separation and searched for the truth no matter what shape it was. He held her daughter and flew into the woods, hoping to find the house that will shelter the baby from harm. Once he arrived, he noticed the young boy holding his hunter gun at him, not hearing the baby's crying over the sounds of which came from the boundaries of the village. Upon his mother arriving to the back door, she also noticed the vampire lord holding a child in his arms, and ordering the boy to lower his weapon at him, even if the child was a vampire.

Explaining the whole situation towards the woman, she turned palely white at the news of her childhood friend dead from the siege of the rogue vampires and gladly accepted the baby girl from his arms. He retreated into the center of the forest, when unexpectedly was met by a crashing power and sent towards the Eternal Tree of Life. The shadow emerged as the western queen herself, her eyes glowing a dense shade of black and blue, as her grasp held onto the neck of her target. Snarling in disgust she smashed him into the tree once more, his hands grabbing her wrists to try and set himself free.

"That mortal bitch corrupted your heart, my lord, and took you away from me! How could you betray the code of which our ancestors created to ensure our survival from those who wished to kill us? If you can't love me the way that you loved that whore, then I'm gonna have to make you suffer until you have the chance to correct what you should have done a while back."

She threw the vampire lord towards the tree and backed away, knowing he'll try to regain his breath and started casting a spell around the whole tree. The ground emitted a dark purple glow, paralyzing the vampire lord in his tracks, running towards the western queen with such anger in his eyes, but the force of the spell's wall pushed him back towards the tree. Laughing like crazy, the western queen stepped into the moonlight of the forest.

"Don't try to break free, my lord. This spell is attached to my heart, and you won't get out until you say you love me from your very own mouth. Bye, you selfish son of a bitch!"

Months turned into years, the vampire lord has lost the trust he has towards his clan, towards the mortals, and to those who dare cross his path. However, a small part of him who never distrust his family, and he hoped that someone would break this spell that bounded him towards the tree. But, all of the vamporants are dead, and his clan are getting nowhere of finding the counter-spell. He wished he could remember what happened back then, but something in his mind was blocking a specific part of his mind.

The vampire lord didn't know that the baby he saved during the siege, will be his only way to free him when the time comes.

The beginning...of something anew is about to start...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, guys. I don't want to spoil all the facts in one chapter, but I'll give you some facts that's gonna give this story a good chance...if I get some good reviews. I'll make another 5D's fic, but after that will be the prequel of all it all began. I'm still working on that DBZ fic, but that one will be posted on my DA account.<br>**

**1) No way I'm following 'effing Twilight. IT'S just wrong! (I'm one of the many fans that hate Twilight...D: )  
><strong>

**2) Aki here is a vampire hunter; Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Carly are vampires. I'm trying to get a groove here with balance and such. Also, I might get Bruno to be a priest and I can actually write something good. Now, if only I can keep these guys in character...**

**3) Okay, so Tèa fans won't like the fact that I turned her being evil. What choice did I have? It was either the 4kids version or Japanese version; and let me tell you, it wasn't a very easy decision.**

**4) Yami and Yusei are cousins. I was going to go for being god-brothers, but it didn't feel right towards me.**

**5) Kiryu is not DEAD. I like him like all the other fans, and I'm using a little combo with his Dark Signer version with some of his Crash Town persona. He'll come back in later chapters.**

**6) I'm in the middle of practicing writing a lemon story; if the chapters does come up and not met your standards, I am truly sorry and I'll never write one again...well, maybe in the future when I get more experience.**

**7) Vamporants (which I came up with) is a term of which people who specialize in finding weak points in vampire clans from time to time, and documenting everything in their books. I thought that I needed this huge excuse to tell people of how vampire hunters got their information from. I blame Vampire Knight for giving me such ideas. :D  
><strong>

**Other than those points, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I set up my agenda for this story. I plan to update this story every two months, since I'm really having much of the updates being done over on my dA account. So, let's dive into the second chapter of Synchro Beast, Crimson Rose!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2-In the Life of a Survivor<em>

**~25 years later~**

It had been less than three decades ago since the last attack on the village holding the remaining vamporants that were lost in the siege, but also protected one that was bared by one of their most respected people. The vampires and hunters were in a standstill in the war, now gone cold due to the vampire lord being restrained in the Forest of Filaroya; desperate to repair the damage caused by such rogue vampires. Everything was gathered back from other villages from the surrounding areas, as the survivors from the battle tried to recollect all the information that was destroyed in the fires that housed the vamporants.

Since then, the vampires hunters have lost many of their comrades, and their children had taken their place amongst the ranks of the Hunters' Legion as part of the new defense that was created two years following the attacks on the village. It was also made into law that no commoners were allowed to go into the Forest of Filaroya unless they have authority rights from the Hunter's Legion.

Life itself hasn't been much of the same for the northern village; there weren't many survivors from their neighboring towns of each direction, plus they lost contact with the western district years dating back before the treaty was signed. Supplies were low at this point near this coming spring, and finally, there was quite the commotion about the newest recruiters, as well as old ones.

Carrying a basket while heading towards the market, a young woman with pink hair and cerulean highlights was heading back into the home that she was raised for so many years. She was also one of the survivors from the siege of the rogue vampires that attacked the town years back when she was still a baby. Her true identity was also being protected by the Hunter's Legion should the rogues come back and claim her life. As part as of her concealment, she was given special permission to enter the forest, but only if she was escorted by a vampire hunter.

"Good afternoon, Friar Bruno!"

"Good afternoon to you, child! You'll be careful in the streets; and do visit the church if possible." Bruno called out to her.

"I will!"

The priest was a descendant of other priests, going into small towns and also leaving the country to inspect anything out of the ordinary. It was quite like him to leave on short notice, having bearing information from foreign lands and reporting to the leaders of the Hunter's Legion. It was once said that he nearly escaped the reign of the vampires in the southern region, but nobody knew how he came around to this world. There was no records of his parents in any library, nor any siblings; although, there were reports of three cousins he lived under, but they all mysteriously disappeared dating back to his childhood. His memory had vanished, and to this day, the priest is still searching for the life he once knew.

The woman smiled along the way; greeting villager after villager as she finally made it to the market, bustling with traders from other lands. Her adopted brother told her to get what was necessary, although on occasions she bargained more than what she can chew. Upon closer inspection, the woman noticed her friend at the fruit stalls of the market, running towards the person who was looking over the prices of the goods that she wanted to purchase. The auburn-haired beauty was shopping around for her regular items that were usually on sale during the spring season, but didn't see them. The voice of her friend cut her off of her shopping stares and looked at the approaching person in the distance, calling to her as they both held each other in a friendly embrace.

"Serenity, my friend! What brings you around the market this time around?"

"Oh, I was hoping that my regular items would show up today." Serenity said. "But, it appears that they don't have it in stock. What a shame, and I was saving up most of my earnings to get such good apples. They're quite the treat when you dried them up."

The woman chuckled; her friend was always a sucker for sweet treats.

"Anyways," Serenity continued. "I hope you'll be at the Hunter's Academy graduation ceremony later on tonight. They have such good promises this year, including the senator's daughter. Rumor has it that she's the latest prodigy and also the youngest person to actually become a hunter!"

The woman was quite familiar to the ceremonies that took place at the academy, as well as hearing the latest news about the senator's daughter. She and her family arrived from the eastern region of the continent, having being the only survivors from the vampiric siege years ago. She attended every single one of the graduations held only at night, as it always been for generations. She snapped out of her stupor to look at her friend.

"Of course I'll be there. The Hunter's Legion always want me there to assign me my protector when I go for my errands outside of the village's boundaries."

"Oh my, I quite forgotten about your real status in this society. Accept my apologies, Amy." Serenity begged.

"Serenity, you do know that I will always forgive a friend." Amy said. "Besides, my true identity is kept confidential to ensure my safety. The only ones who knows about my true identity is the Hunter's Legion themselves. Anyways, I have to get going and finish up my shopping here; I don't want to make Placido(1) wait any further for me. Until then, we'll meet once more at the graduation! See you later!"

"I'll see you then!" Serenity shouted.

This young woman, now dubbed as Amy Rivers, was the youngest survivor ever to escape death from the vampires themselves. To ensure that she lived up to her mother's reputation, she was assigned many tutors ranging from anti-spell potions to self-defense. She was also taught to hate the vampires, considering that her mother was killed by one when she was still a baby herself, but she didn't want to hate them. The tutors always told her that she always had her mother's compassion when it came to trusting the blood-sucking monsters; even when her own adopted family was attacked by them not too long after she settled herself in.

When she was five, the girl was already studying up on her counter-spell knowledge. But suddenly, her adopted elder brother shoved her and her necklace into a secret compartment behind the bookcase in her room. Screams echoed from the hallways as she became numb throughout her body, her elder brother starting his attack position as the vampiress of the west came forth and looking quite bloodthirsty with his parents' blood drenching on her garments from top to bottom. Enraged, Placido attacked without warning, blinded with rage as he put up so much of an effort to avenge her fallen parents, but failed as his neck was penetrated by her fangs. She dropped him onto the ground, noting that he will transform and become one of them, as she left laughing maniacally, but not before taking his right eye with him screaming in agonizing pain; his eyeball rolling onto the wooden floor. Amy felt rather terrified of the vampiress while hiding in the shadows, clutching her necklace tightly in her balled up fist, shaking with anxiety building within her body. When the hunters arrived at the house, they only found his parents murdered; the two of them in the other room.

Placido have to be taken to the Hunter's Legion for treatment, only to find out that he was bitten by the attacking vampire. They burned and encrypted a seal on the area of the bite mark, hoping to contain the beast now growing inside of him. His right eye was rebuilt with scrapped iron melted and welded together from a blacksmith; his appearance now disfigured from his fight. He grew to hate vampires since then; never wanting anything to do with them at all, retiring from his hunter's duties and living in solitude.

Amy hoped for him to at least attend with her to the graduation ceremony; she didn't like seeing him in the state he has been for the past twenty years. The rare smiles that she did see from him disappeared completely, never to be in her visional sights again. Once she gathered up the remaining items on her list, she rushed home to prepare herself for tonight.

The sound of the door snapped Placido out of his stance and his eyes looked upon his adopted sister's arrival home. He could never hate her, but the views the two shared about the vampire race were completely different. How could he even raise his own sister properly, considering that she was the only one keeping him in check with the beast that grows inside of him as a result of the western queen? Her voice put him back into reality as she looked at him dead on.

"You know, if you keep spacing out on me when I call to you, you might as well hang up your house duties." Amy chided. "Besides, I thought that you would at least dust up in here. I can see the damn cobwebs over there in the corners."

"I just have so much on my mind..." Placido muttered.

Amy let out a breath of remorse. Her brother hasn't been much of the same since then.

"Look, the least you can do for me is escort me to the graduation ceremony at the Hunter's Academy tonight." Amy said. "I'm not forcing you or anything; it's just that...well, you haven't been out of this house for twenty years since the incident happened."

"I'm a fucking beast now, Amy." Placido hissed. "How can I go out knowing that I'll lose control of myself again?"

"...You're only half-vampire, and still have control over your actions." Amy remarked. "Tell you what; I'll give you an strengthening potion to help you control yourself better if you promised to escort me to the academy tonight. Please?"

"...Fine." Placido said. "I'll get ready."

* * *

><p>Hours have passed; the graduation ceremony went completely perfect and the new vampire hunters were collecting their weapons as well as greeting new clients and other important people. Amy searched around wondrously for Placido, who skipped upon the closing speech of the ceremony. She knew that he would act this way; it had been that way every time he went out of the house with her. She accidentally bumped into a woman a little older than she was, and was about to apologize to her but met a shiny metal dagger right in front of her face. This person really had such a great reaction to her surroundings, although...the situation was misleading to the woman holding the weapon.<p>

"State your business here, woman! Or maybe vampire would be a much better term for you, creature of the damned!" The woman growled.

"Woah, w-w-wait a minute!" Amy panicked. "I t-think you got the wrong idea!"

"Aki! Lay your weapon down!"

The woman that threatened Amy...Aki as the person said, lowered her weapon as she was told. The person, or rather persons, came over to the two of them. Amy mentally sighed with relief; these two actually saved her from a situation that she couldn't get herself out of alone. Although, where has she seen those two before?

"I see you have met Ms. Rivers, Aki."

"Wait, YOU are Ms. Rivers?" Aki asked. Her attitude quickly changed. "I am dreadfully sorry! Please accept my deepest apologizes for the confusion right now!"

"I-It's alright." Amy assured her. "I get that quite often from graduates like yourself."

"I really got off a terrible start. Let me introduce myself: I am Aki Izayoi, your new bodyguard. I shall protect you from the evils of which they form into." Aki said.

"You're the senator's daughter?" Amy asked.

"Why, yes. Aki's my pride and joy, bless her heart. Although, she does get carried away with her profession due to her training and such from time to time."

"Ah, yes. Senator Hideo, from the eastern district, right?" Amy inquired.

"Correct, Ms. Rivers." Hideo admitted. "My wife couldn't be here tonight due a minor flu from her allergies; and I presume my daughter has told you about her becoming your new escort?"

"I heard her loud and clear." Amy said.

"Wonderful! I hope that my daughter lives up to your expectations!"

"Same here, but now I must depart; apparently, my brother has made it quite the habit to disappear from such events like this."

"Placido? I haven't heard anything from that fellow in years!"

"Well, after the incident years ago..."

"I understand. Please tell Aki when to meet you for her first mission."

"Ah, yes..." Amy turned to Aki, "Three days from now, at high noon. At the gates leading into the Forest of Filaroya. I required special herbs and flowers that only grow there during the spring time. I have already quested permission for a dear friend of mine to come along and help me gather them. You already know what lurks in the forest, and I am in need of protection."

"You'll have my word to follow up on your orders, Ms. Rivers." Aki said.

"You're my bodyguard; a friend no less. If we want to get to know each other better, it's best to call me Amy; please don't call me miss all the time."

"Of course, Ms. Rive-I mean Amy." Aki quickly corrected. "I'll be there as you requested."

* * *

><p>I best end it here; no point of continuing on if it we're heading into the next chapter of the story.<p>

**1-Okay, I know I said that Bruno was going to make his appearance, but what the hell? I need someone to play Amy's adopted brother, and who better than Placido? (Me: Put that sword down, buddy! Placido: Fuck you!)**

**Next Chapter- Diverse yourself into the current life of the vampire lord years after his sealing. **

**Please, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I don't know why anyone isn't reviewing this story! I put all my thoughts and hard work into this story; I was hoping to get some words of encouragement. Anyway, here's the third chapter of Synchro Beast, Crimson Rose!

_Chapter 3-Visionary Sights of the Sealed_

It have been years since he was bounded towards the Eternal Tree of Life; his trust and views of the world broken down into nothing but dust. He never been able to even trust his own clan; the family that his great-grandfather had left him under his rule. But, almost three decades later, the family he was supposed to rule betrayed him and none have even come to give their respect to their befallen lord. The western queen have made quite a treachery to him and his clan, but only those who he trusted the most knew the true story of his highness and started to work upon a counter-spell to dissolve the one cast on him, but so far, every counter-spell has failed and not even the sages knew how the western vampiress obtained such a spell.

Over the years, contact was diminished into dust, and only his trustworthy have visited him to explain what has been happening within the walls of their kingdom. His anger grew much more intense with every report, but the one that made his power spark out of control was no longer than sixteen years ago.

Soon after his trust for the mortals vanished, his younger brother have appeared once more to tell him about the lies that the western queen has told their brethren: the vampire hunters have placed a hex on him and he became a traitor when he fell in love with someone within the village. The seductive vampiress has also told that he has broken the code of the vampire and spilled out all of the secrets to the hunters, outraging her to take action and slay the traitorous lord. This set a complete outburst from the vampire lord and a quarter of the forest was completely destroyed from the central point. The trust of his clan was gone as soon as the fools took in the lies that was said within the corridors of the castle. However, only his most trusted soldiers along with his family knew that he would never do such a thing, and sent out to uncover the truth.

Now, only they knew the true story to why the vampire lord never return from trying to save the village years ago.

The leaves around the Eternal Tree of Life bristled through the wind as a shadowy figure touched down to the ground and lifted himself from the greenish ground. His blackish hair with yellow highlights was quite unlikely for a young vampire himself, but he was one of several who knew what fully happened to the vampire lord himself. His blue cloak bellowed in the air as he approached the tree, kneeling down to one knee to address the lord himself.

Cold, amethyst eyes glanced upon the figure as he sat under the tree that which he was bound to. He stood up in the same attire that he wore for years, his fangs baring with such malice and dripping with blood as his meal dropped to the ground, unable to move its' four legs and run from its' attacker. The vampire lord, known as Yami, ordered the figure to rise up from his current position, knowing the person all too well.

"I see that you were 'feeding' once more, my lord. I come at a bad time, no?"

"Yusei..." Yami began. "You do not need to address me as lord; you are family and will address to me as Yami."

"But, I've been calling you that for years." Yusei remarked. "It's grown to be quite the habit to break. Hell, if only my friend Kiryu was around, I would have been calling him lord instead of you."

"Ah yes," Yami said. "The eastern land was showing very much promise to new techniques and powers. It was quite the disappointment that the territory was attacked before the new development of spells."

"It was also my home." Yusei added.

Yusei was one of the few survivors from the eastern land that had the power of Synchro, an energy that gives the power unique spells that only they can use. Barely anyone can mastered such a technique like this one, not even Yami knew how this type of power was developed. Though, he concluded that the eastern district was also the youngest out of all the territorial lands, which would explain why he wasn't able to draw out the Synchro power that Yusei and his comrades have.

"I know you did not just come here to chat." Yami said, changing the subject. "State your business."

"It seems we have much more developments on the spell that was used towards you, Yami." Yusei said. "Seto, Yugi, and Crow were able to decipher the code of the spell's contents. Yami, the spell itself...was a forbidden one at that."

Yami widen his eyes. The spell used on him was forbidden? How could he not have seen though the aura around for years? Yusei noticed the expressional change on his face and proceeded with his report.

"Yami, even lords before you couldn't see the spell itself until they are told in person." Yusei said. "However, we also realized that the binding spell that Tèa used wasn't fully adapted to her powers, making the barrier around you much less potent. But, like you said, it's attached to her heart, making the barrier reinforced and impossible to escape."

"Have you been able to find a counter-spell?" Yami asked. "Or some kind of weak spot in the barrier?"

"No to the counter-spell; somewhat yes for the barrier." Yusei said. "Apparently, I cannot enter since the spell is bound to you, making our species unable to break you from this curse. The only other way is to find someone within the mortals to earn your trust."

"I have not been able to trust the mortals, even those hunters ever since they forbid anyone to enter or even cross through the Forest of Filaroya." Yami said. "The only people that I see are those fucking hunters making rounds to see if I'm 'behaving' right. Heh, I can try to invade someone's mind and get them here to entertain me."

"I see that your sense of humor is still there, Yami." Yusei chuckled. "Actually, I have received information from Rafael that an important individual is about to make her errands within the forest about three days from now. It seems she's gathering herbs for a spell or potion that she's studying, and she's not alone. A helper from the village along with a hunter will be escorting her through the forest until dusk."

"...Interesting." Yami smirked. "I have yet to see this girl for my very eyes. How does she look, Yusei?"

"Haha, what point of me telling you about her would make such a difference?" Yusei laughed. "I'll let you decide when the times comes."

"Very well, if you insist." Yami said. "Is that all to report to me?"

"At the moment, yes." Yusei said. "We'll be going through over our scouting duties during the night; better to be much more careful when you do return to the castle, my lord."

"I thought I told your ass to call me Yami." Yami chided.

"And I told your ass that it's a hard habit to break." Yusei retorted. "Good day, my lord."

With spiriting speed, Yusei was gone and left Yami to wander towards his meal, discarding it seeing that all of its' blood has drained out of the body. He looked up into the orange sky, pondering if there was truly a way to break free of the spell that Tèa had placed on him. Laying his back towards the tree; he slid down to sit down, both arms crossed and his head deep in thought. He needed his rest as he waited for the girl that Yusei have mentioned to him.

'That boy...' Yami thought. 'If he weren't my cousin, I wouldn't know what to do with him. Tonight I rest; I need to be in top condition to meet that girl Yusei mentioned.'

* * *

><p>The trees hid shadows of the undead as many villagers placed lit lanterns outside their houses with special scented oils to ward off any vampires lingering in the forest. Normal vampires would have a set distance because their bodies were not atoned to the smell. Other types of vampires, such as Yusei and Rafael, were strong enough to withstand the smell for periods of time, yet they still hated the bitter smell in their lungs. As the hunters readied themselves for another night round of patrol, Yusei headed towards the location that Seto told him to rendezvous with him and two others for the recon meeting. He knew that many of the meeting were taken place of where there was little to no guards at all. Once he got there, Rafael locked eye contact with him as well as the other multi-colored haired individual.<p>

"Yugi, what are you doing here?" Yusei asked. "Shouldn't you be over at the southern district to interrogate the survivors of why they were attacked?"

"Yes, but I leave tomorrow at sunset." Yugi inquired. "I need to overlook some things before I depart. I know that my brother would miss me, but we need more information of why Tèa and those other rogue vampires attacked our brethren years ago."

"I see," Yusei muttered. "And where's Seto? He's not one to be tardy."

"I'm right behind you, dumbass." a cold, shrilling voice said.

"Glad you can make it, Seto." Yusei said, sarcastically. "I was so scared from your surprise entry."

"Can it, Yusei." Seto said. "Let's get down to business, now shall we?"

The four gathered in a circle in the dimly lit ground, careful to be unseen by the hunters themselves and also from the villagers' eyes.

"So, any information on the whereabouts of Kiryu's body, as well as any other survivors from the eastern district?" Yusei asked.

"Unfornately, no." Rafael said. "There's still no sign of the eastern lord's body, but apparently we found more bodies of our kin in the rubble. Let's just say that Jack wasn't too happy when we found his wife Carly as one of the victims. As for the villagers, not one living body remains and all of their blood been washed away."

"As expected of that report; but it also explains why Jack's been so damn moody these days." Yusei said.

"We uncovered more information when my men revisited the site." Rafael said. "For some unfathomed reason, the chambers leading to the convents of the underground library were breached, and all of the forbidden spell books were stolen. The trail became cold soon after we discovered that charred ashes were used to destroy any scent of the perpetrator."

"You mean the Sacred Books of Mylomti?" Seto asked. "The same books that carried a spell that almost destroyed a continent? Have those bastards lost their fucking minds? Our forefathers have to put aside their differences to detain such a destructive spell!"

"Yes, those books." Rafael replied.

"This is bullshit!" Yusei hissed. "If the assault on the southern district was for the same cause, then we're in a whole lot of danger. Almost all of us aren't familiar with those spells since the war started!"

"That I have to look into once I arrived there." Yugi said. "If what you said is true, then we're heading to a battle that we might not win. Without the knowledge of our forefathers, it's only a matter of time before everything is destroyed for good."

"Onto to other matters," Yusei said. "It seems that our lord is getting restless about finding that counter-spell. I informed him about that individual that's gonna enter the forest in a few days. He was quite intrigued about this person."

"You mean that woman with the pink hair?" Rafael asked. "She's been getting special attention from the Hunter's Legion ever since that siege years ago. Looks to me that's she got herself a brand new escort, and I must say she's quite the feisty one; that red-headed one. She's not so bad-looking either."

"Now you know that Yusei likes his women very feisty indeed." Seto smirked. "You better keep your hands off her, less you want to be the one to face Yusei's wrath."

"Ok, seriously..." Yusei retorted. "Why are we discussing my love life?"

"I'm afraid we might to cut our meeting short, fellas." Yugi remarked. "Daybreak is approaching, and I must prepare to leave first thing tomorrow."

"Agreed." Seto said. "Report to us as soon as you return from the southern district."

"Let us depart for now. Keep me updated on my brother's status and see if you can still find the counter-spell within our library."

* * *

><p><strong>Finally done! Thought, I don't know why the hell I can write when it's close to morning and be lazy during the whole day! I'm weird that way...<strong>

**Next chapter: The errand goes horribly wrong as Amy is separated from her escort and friend, but is saved by Yami himself. The two of them finally meet...**

**Please review! I want encouragement!**

**P.S.: I'm being extra generous today and let my two-month update for this story slide for this chapter. Rest assured that the next update will definitely be on the fifth of next month.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Fourth chapter of Synchro Beast, Crimson Rose has arrived! I still swear; why nobody ever reviews this story. Sheesh, this is like going back to Rivalry and Mystery in a Family(even though after many years, it finally got reviewed)!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4-The Fateful Meeting<em>

"Are you sure about this voyage into the forest, Amy?" Serenity asked. "I mean, shouldn't we have a carrier to transport all of our gatherings once we are finished?"

"I'm quite sure about it, Serenity." Amy said with a voice of reason. "We're going on foot to avoid being raided by bandits at this time of the day, and that the amount we gather will be enough to last for the rest of the season. Besides, my new escort will be guarding us at all times."

"Still, it would be nice for us to have something to ride in." Serenity sighed.

"Sometimes, I wonder if you're always looking for the easy way out of anything, Serenity." Amy giggled.

Morning has risen on that day, as Amy and Serenity were preparing to leave to head into the Forest of Filaroya; hoping to gather the herbs and flowers that Amy needs to complete the potion she had set on her mind. She had informed the guards at the entrance herself that they'll return before sundown in case of any sudden night attacks. Aki was already downstairs with her armor on and her weapons belt around her waist, waiting for the two to finish up on preparations. She wondered what was taking both women so long to prepare for a short trip.

While most would come to greet and stay for wine and fruit, others would stay away from the former hunter himself to protect themselves of any harm. Placido, however, was out of town for the next two days to retrieve next season's earnings. Ever since he went out of the Hunter's Legion several years ago, Amy rigorously pleaded with him to find some kind of side job to hold up their money issues due to the Legion's restrictions of her outside activities. As much as he hated to go outside, he didn't want to disappoint himself with the promise he made to her.

Grabbing her basket and list from the table, with her friend taking the food that was needed, Amy and Serenity descended down the stairs to find an agitated Aki waiting for them in front of the house.

"Had I known that it will take you this damn long to prepare for your errand, I would've gone to the gates ahead of you, Amy." Aki said sarcastically.

"My apologies." Amy said. "I always make sure that everything is covered in my errands; I don't want to miss a single item that I'll regret later on. I hope I didn't take too much of the time we need preparing."

"So, this is your new escort, Amy?" Serenity asked.

"And who is this commoner?" Aki asked.

"Aki," Amy began. "I don't like that sort of fucking tone around my friends; let alone it being social discrimination. I have been with her since the day she was born, and I do not want you talking to her in such a manner."

Aki started to open her mouth to protest, but close it once more. She was raised in the upper class so much that she realized that Amy was not into that kind of behavior around the people she cherished.

"I-I'm so sorry." Aki apologized. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright." Amy assured her.

"But, really! Have I known that you weren't the type to degrade people based on their social place in society, I wouldn't..." Aki continued, but stopped when Amy placed her hand on her left shoulder.

"You didn't know; it's not your fault." Amy said. "Anyways, I'll make the introductions short. Serenity, Aki. Aki, Serenity."

"Nice to meet you!" Serenity said smiling.

"...Same here." Aki said.

"Now, come on, girls. We have an errand to complete." Amy said

As they made way towards the crossroads leading to the Forest of Filaroya, all three of them talked about the things they want to see happen in life and it made Aki a bit more at ease around them. Her parents weren't around when she enrolled in the Legion's Academy, and she was being taunted because of where she came from along with her inability to keep up with her physical strength. It led her to become much distant and colder towards her colleagues, having no one to be around to even talk to ease her pain. These two, however were the first people to get close to her since she arrived from the eastern district when it became devastated from the vampire attack. The siege itself left the entire castle in ruins, along with all of her friends mutilated on the ground, including two people that were twins themselves.

**~Flashback~**

"_Aki! Hurry up, or those vampires will get us!"_

_BOOM!_

_The sounds of raging blasts of fire ravaged through the village, sending all of the inhibitors in widespread chaos, having nowhere to hide from the incoming siege that laid upon them. She was running with two people, both having the same teal-colored hair, but were different genders themselves. Her foot got caught on her sapphire gown, causing to trip and crashed onto the stone ground as another blast hit the house near them, lighting it on fire as the battle raged on and many were scurrying around to avoid any incoming projectiles._

_She didn't know why the vampires broke the treaty that day, but she also heard screeching shouts coming from the castle itself, meaning that it wasn't just them that were targeted, but their own kind as well. Her ears picked up the faint noises of her two friends shouting over the yells of the people as she looked up to them at eye level._

"_Aki, are you alright?" the teal-haired girl asked._

"_Of course she's alright!" the other teal-haired boy shouted. "She just avoided being burnt to a crisp!"_

"_Leo! Now is not the time! We have to get to Martha's and fast!"_

"_Alright, Luna! Sheesh!"_

_They picked up Aki from the ground and rushed towards the caretaker's home, hoping to find that everyone one of the residents were still around and safe. But, to their horror, all three of them found that all of the kids around their age were ripped open from the stomach, while the caretaker herself was completely dead from all the blood drained out of her body. While Luna held Leo for support, the roof was starting to tear apart, making the three rush out of there and back into the crossfire. There was too much smoke coming from the buildings and it was clouding their sight of any incoming vampires. Just as she was about to head outside of the darkish cloud, Aki heard a piercing scream coming from within the smoke itself._

"_Leo! Luna! Are you alright?" Aki yelled._

_No responses came from either one. Bellowing yells from the sky came from the vampires, as all of them left the village in shambles, with only her and her parents being the only survivors. She saw the smoke clear to her horror: both friends were dead at the sight. Her hands covered in their blood as her screams echoed through the night, tears streaming down as she held her split-opened body and his severed head in her arms._

_After reinforcements arrived, they were escorted to the northern village for rehabilitation, leaving her only friends and home to waste in time._

'_Why...? Damn those accursed vampires all to hell! They all shall pay!' she thought angrily, with hatred for the creatures seeping into her heart._

~**End****Flashback**~

"Aki? Aki!" Amy called.

"Huh...what?" Aki said. "Is something wrong, Amy?"

"Well, you were out of it for quite some time." Amy explained. "We arrived at the gates not too long ago and they needed your clearance for my errand."

"My apologies." Aki said. "I was off thinking about other things that happened many years ago."

"Hey," Amy said, placing her hand on Aki's shoulder. "If you need to get something off your back, I'm here for you. Serenity's been helpful to me when it concerns the people around us, and I want to be helpful to you as well."

"...Thank you." Aki said.

"Alright, ladies. We need clearance for you to enter the forest."

Aki stepped forward towards the guards to give her status on the errand at hand.

"Vampire hunter graduate Aki Izayoi escorting Amy Rivers and friend on gathering errand today. We'll return no later than sundown with the required items and I shall protect them at all costs." Aki stated.

"Very well; you may now enter the Forest of Filaroya."

The two guards side-stepped to let the girls enter, as they walked forward into the dense forest with little sunlight, the leaves bristling with the northern wind. The crossroads up ahead lead deeper into the forest, having turned left to the plains that only lied within the forest's boundaries. Here, only the finest of flowers, roots, and special herbs grow here due to the soil being mystical and the sun beaming down ten hours a day. Amy took out her list and the map and pinpointed the areas that they need to cover and what items to grab. In the shadows of the trees, shifty red eyes glimmered as they gathered around the three girls, drool dripping from their mouths and bearing their fangs.

"Iris of Hyira, loypollia herbs, petals from the rose of Andersiah...check." Amy said.

"Amy, can I ask you something?" Aki asked.

"What about?" Amy whispered.

"Serenity; doesn't she usually have family to look after her or something?" Aki said. "I mean, if it's not too much to ask."

Amy stayed silent for a few minutes, then looked directly at Aki with a depressing look on her face.

"It's been a decade and a half since someone asked me about that." Amy said. "You can say that Serenity's been living on her own, taking care of her ailing mother."

"What happened to her father? Doesn't she have any other siblings?" Aki inquired.

"Her father died when she was seven; drunk himself to death, the poor bastard. But, I don't blame Serenity for remembering him. He beat her and her mother senseless and almost tried to take her innocence away from her." Amy remarked. "And as for siblings, she has an older brother, but it's been fifteen years since she last saw him. He disappeared a week before the Hunter's Legion found his satchel containing the medicine needed for his mother."

"And that's why she's so distant with the Legion?"

"Yeah. She stopped trusting them seven years ago."

"AHHH!" Serenity screamed.

"Serenity!" Amy and Aki called.

Both girls rushed to where Serenity was, the basket of plants on the ground and her backing away from whatever attacked her. Once they got to the location, Aki drew out her daggers from her belt and stepped in front of Serenity to protect her.

"Demonic wolves? But they don't appear during the day, especially when the sun's still out!" Aki growled.

"These must be the elite breed; only they can survive the sun's wrath!" Amy said.

"Damn it..." Serenity muttered.

The wolves divided the girls apart, leaving Amy on her own and running away from her pursuers. She held the basket as close as possible, making sure all the contents didn't fall out. Her dress got stuck in a few loose branches on the trees, dropping the basket and picking herself up once more to escape the bloodthirsty beasts after her. She also wondered if Aki and Serenity made it out in one piece as well. Everywhere she looked, there was no alternative routes to follow into the main road, and the only safe place for her to be at was back at the village. But, who knows how far she ran from the gates! Quickly realizing that the forest prove to be too dense for her to run through, Amy changed course for the only other open space that she could at least have a chance of evasion: the Eternal Tree of Life.

The wolves were quicker to match her running speed, grabbing the hem of the dress and caused her to lose her balance, dropping onto the ground and resorting to backing away from the savage beasts. Amy realized that all of them surrounded the tree, blocking any form of escape. Even if she did climb the tree, the claws on their paws were strong enough to help them climb up and shorten her escape route. Fear came around her eyes, as the leader positioned itself and charged right at her, having closed her eyes to avoid seeing the fate that was in store for her.

However, fate was also her savoir, as her ears picked up the yelping sounds coming from the pack of wolves, their paws running away from something much more threatening than them. Her eyes opened to a blood-covered dress, as was the face also stained with drops of demon blood to look upon whatever saved her. To her surprise and shock, the shadow was that of a person, his hand dripping of blood from the leader's body; it's own guts spreaded across the field as he threw it into the sun, licking the red liquid off his hand. Amy was quite paralyzed from her fear of death from the wolves, but why wasn't she scared of the creature that saved her? His head turned towards her as she slowly stood up against the tree, trying to regain her posture but met his eyes as he pinned her on the tree. Baring his fangs to bite her neck, something repelled his advances as his senses started to pick up the spell she placed on her body.

"Interesting; Aokil's Remedy. Able to repel a vampire from biting during the spring equinox." Yami remarked. "So, you're the special person that the Legion's been so protective of. Nice to meet your acquaintance, my dear."

"So, you have knowledge of this spell?" Amy asked.

"I have been around for many years, my dear." Yami said. "Though, I can't put my mind on why would such a precious lady like yourself would be all alone out here without anyone to protect you."

"I was separated from my friend and escort by those wolves." Amy said. "What I don't get is why a vampire like yourself would save someone of my breed of which you detest for so many years."

"Something about you intrigues me; I don't usually get imbedded into one's life affair. But, I feel like something between us might actually stand a chance in due time." Yami smirked. "You are quite right about me hating the mortals for years; my damn trust for them since the treaty ended right after the siege of the northern district. The hunters always checked on me to see if I'm not trying to do anything drastic."

Her eyes widen in shock; this was the vampire lord of the north that was imprisoned by his own clan? Amy was quite surprised about her savior, but was also curious about why he arrived here to save her.

"Are you truly the vampire lord that was imprisoned by his own clan shortly after the siege on my village?" Amy asked. "If you are, why did you come to my rescue? Did you do it out of your own reconnaissance?"

"Depends." Yami said. "Yes, I am the northern grand vampire, fifth generation if I may state out. Lord Yami Atem at your service. For your second question, I couldn't get a decent meal since many of the beasts around here avoid coming into the center. And for your final question, like I said, depends on your point of view."

"I see." Amy whispered.

The winds started to pick up around them, as Yusei and the others arrived to greet their confined friend, but was now greeted by a swift dagger coming from the south. It appears Aki and Serenity got away from their pursuers and Aki was now in fighting position to take down the vampires that just arrived.

The play was now in motion...

* * *

><p><strong>Finally done! Hopefully I can get many things done before the end of the year. But, now I'll release the chapter plan that might help me plan out the release of the chapters of each new story that will be set up within the next several months.<strong>

**Every three weeks will be a new chapter of One Touch, One Kiss.**

**Every two weeks will be a new chapter of Love Reporter.**

**Every one and a half weeks will be a new chapter of Temptation to Madness.**

**Every two months will be a new chapter of Synchro Beast, Crimson Rose.**

**And if possible through the many updates, every month will be a new one-shot story from different shows, including crossover one-shots.**

**Also, after three years on painful writer's block, I actually still plan to continue my School of Chaos saga, but next year will probably be the best bet you'll see an update on that.**

**R&R, people!**

**Next Chapter: Surprises around every corner come into view as the fateful meeting continues forward. However, soon after that, Amy decides to learn more about the lord himself, personally...**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, everyone! This might be on hold for quite some time, 'cause I'm going through some major stress right now. So, expect my updates to be on hold until I'm good enough to write again. So, here's the fifth chapter of Synchro Beast, Crimson Rose!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5-Worlds Collide<em>

The events unfolding at this very moment were way too sudden for her...

To be saved by the creatures that her own kind has hated for generations...

Now, that fateful meeting has brought together two different species, face to face in a standstill.

Although she was truly grateful that her friends were safe from the likes of the demonic wolves that have tried to hunt them down, now one of them was about to attack the vampire that saved her very own life. She didn't want any bloodshed between the two conflicting sides as she watched from behind her savior, seeing from the corner of her right eye his own clan ready to strike. As if like the war that became cold for many years since her birth reignited into a flame of hatred. She could understand her kind's reasons for hating the vampires, but why couldn't her? Was there something about the northern vampire lord that maybe her deceased mother knew about?

As Amy stood behind the Eternal Tree of Life with the northern lord, Aki drew out her twin silver daggers and stood in a fighting position, menacingly glaring at Yami's clan who had just appeared to greet their lord. It was her sworn duty to protect her client, considering her status in the village and explaining to the Legion about their encounter with the heartless monsters was not one story she was ready to tell.

"Amy! Step away from those monsters!" Aki bellowed. "They are not to be trusted at all!"

"My lord, what boundaries did you cross this time?" Crow asked.

"Laughter is not my forte, Crow." Yami said. "I have done nothing wrong but save the girl that sparks interest to me."

"Liar!" Aki shouted. "A cold-heartless beast like yourself would kill useless mortals and send their ashes to the bottomless depths of hell and beyond! I will never forgive such monsters that destroyed the very foundation of my life!"

'I knew Aki's hatred for vampires runs deep, but never this deep!' Amy thought.

What was she going to do? She may have heard the tales of the vampire history, but never have she gotten the chance to actually experience the true ferocity that people have against such creatures! Amy was sheltered throughout her entire life; there was not one thing she could do to defend her friend's accusations. Tenderly, she felt a hand caressing her face with cold, yet protective fingers as her chin was lifted up and eyes were cast upon the vampire lord himself. Her face flushed from the many events that sprung up so quickly; it was as if they planned this fateful meeting from the very beginning. Who was this very person, and why was he so interested in her?

"Courting again, Yami?" Yusei asked. "When will you ever learn?"

"Yusei, I have a wandering eye, mind you." Yami smirked. "Such natural beauty shouldn't go to waste, especially since this very girl owns me her life."

He turned to Amy, who he still had a gentle grip on her chin as his eyes wondered upon her body, noting every single detail: skin soft as pure silk, hair scented with the aroma of wild flowers with a touch of honey and lips that shone even in the darkest of nights. However, it made the situation a whole lot worse in Aki's eyes.

_SWOOSH!_

One of the daggers automatically lodged itself into the tree, attached to it a piece of the cloak bellowing from the vampire lord's garments. Amy suddenly snapped back into reality as she saw that Serenity was slowly backing away from the enraged hunter. The vampires that were already there became agitated with rage with such an attack against their lord. Yusei, taking note that the hunter meant business, conjured up a spell in hopes of getting his point across that no one would dare touch his cousin is such a manner.

"_Porta __a __tenebris __in inmortuis __portas __reserare __sigillum __Synchro __opes__!_(1)" Yusei chanted, clouds forming into the sky as the sunlight became engulfed in the clouds as a white circle centered itself in his palms. "Unleash, Cosmic Blast!"

It was directed at both Aki and Serenity, and while Serenity was quite scared, Aki wasn't going to let a vampire get the best of her. She placed her other dagger back in the sheath and placed her hands in a winged position.

"_In __sigillis __caelum __et __infernum__, __ego __misit __carmine __sacra __unitate__; __reserare __sanguin e__venator__!_(2)" Aki chanted, and a dark pinkish glow enveloped in her grasp. "Activate, Black Rose Safeguard!"

The spell automatically blocked and cancelled Yusei's attack before it even reached them, shocking that of Yusei's group. There was actually a hunter who can use the power of Synchro?

With all the chaos spreading about, Amy couldn't take much more. It was endangering her friends and more importantly, herself. She didn't want any bloodshed from this battle emerging, and at the tip of her breaking point, she immediately unleashed her tears and yelled her inner anguish.

"Stop this battle, Aki! Right now! Please..." Amy shouted, trembling down to her knees and shaking from the scene as her tears became much more visible to those around her.

Aki stopped at her tracks the moment she heard Amy's commands, dropping down her guard and looking at the situation currently. She hasn't noticed that Serenity was also in the cross-hairs of the battle and wasn't prepared properly to handle such conditions. Quickly realizing that she was placing her in danger, Aki mentally shut down; she didn't mean to endanger her client's helper in any way. Her hatred almost cost a villager her life, and the fact that Amy was still in the custody of the northern vampire lord completely rearranged her point of view.

"Yusei," Yami ordered. "Stand down. We do not want to shed any bloodshed during our timely encounter and besides, you're upsetting my guest. The rest of you do the same."

"But, my lord!" Jack barked. "That hunter bitch over there assaulted you! We do not tolerate such revulsion towards you!"

"Jack, my word is final." Yami said.

Serenity was quite glad that the battle didn't escalate further than it already has. If such a battle continued, the Legion would have first notice and sent out additional hunters to their location. As she looked at the rest of the vampires that have came to see their imprisoned lord, one...rather two have caught her eye. One was hooded, covering his face and was quite silent around the group. But, something about him was quite familiar to her; maybe his height, or was it that she knew him from somewhere back then? The other, was truly tall for someone of his age. Clean-cut brunette hair, deep sapphire eyes, and a cold demeanor that mysteriously made her attracted to him. But, the real question that she wanted to know: What did these vampires really came here for?

With his clan finally relaxed from the reacted attack, he turned to Amy, who was still on the ground, lifting her up using a portion of his power and grasping her in his arms.

"Now, now my dear." Yami whispered in her ear. "There shall be no more fighting amongst our groups, so shall my words speak."

"Hey, you wanted our report or not, Yami?" Yusei asked.

"So, anything on the counter-spell, as well as the status of the southern district?" Yami asked.

"Your brother departed three days ago and hasn't sent us a report on the current condition of the southern clan, along with the status of the sacred library if the forbidden books were stolen." Crow said. "And we still haven't found a counter-spell to the seal that you're bound to."

"What about the western clan?" Yami added. "Surely they must have something planning since I am not there to overlook their devious activities."

"Nothing; they blocked all fucking communications from us years ago." Seto said. "Not even the Legion has updated news about them since the disappearance of their village many years before the treaty."

Amy pondered about what those vampires were saying towards their lord. She knew about the attacks during her studies, but what counter-spell were they hinting at? Was it that for years this vampire...Yami was it? He was searching a spell to break the one that confined him to the Eternal Tree of Life for so long? And why haven't every single one of his clan was around to be with him during his time of need? Maybe...could it be that his clan abandoned him when he was imprisoned years ago?

"Um...excuse me?" Amy asked.

"What is it, my dear?" Yami said. "Do you not like my presence?"

"It's not that." Amy whispered. "It's just that sundown is almost here, and the hunters will get suspicious if I don't return to the village. I know our meeting was short and one that I did not expect to happen the way it did; but something about you is so familiar to me. I can't put my mind on it."

"Familiar how?" Yami wondered. "Tell you what; return here in secrecy a few days from now. One of my fellow colleagues will point to a trail far away from the gates entering to the forest and away form danger. I won't anything harm such a princess like yourself."

"Err...I guess." Amy said.

"Until then, Amy...I bid farewell." Yami smirked.

As he released her from his grasp, Amy walked over to both Aki and Serenity to ensure the both of them that she was alright. But, now what? She deserted the herbs that were still out there, and picking up additional herbs would take more time than usual. But, as she looked into the sky, orange started replacing the blue skies and knew that she would have to return without the items that she needed to complete her potions in time for her monthly tests with her tutors. Once they started their way down the path that Aki showed them back to the main road, she felt a tap on her shoulder as she turned around to see the tall brunet holding a basket in his left hand. Amy noticed that this was the very same vampire that Serenity was looking deep in her eyes.

"My lord wants you to have this." Seto said. "He doesn't want any kind of small misinterpretations should the hunters come and find any flaws of the story you're about to tell them."

"Then pass him this message: Thank you, and I'll find a way to avoid the Legion's guards if I want to see him again." Amy smiled.

"So shall it be." Seto said. "Your auburn-haired friend seems interested in me. Tell her that I'll be watching her from afar, unless she has the courage to meet me in person."

"I'll take that into consideration." Amy said.

Once he departed, Amy looked into the basket to find all the herbs that were on her list, including ones that she never saw. But, how did Yami knew about all the items on her list?

Vampires were always interesting to Amy, but she didn't knew the answer as to why her curiosity about the vampire lord himself came into her mind. She was only a couple of weeks old when she lost her mother, and many of the people she spoke to only told her of everything that they know about her. But, what about the perspective of a vampire? Amy thought way back to the siege years ago, only remembering the silhouette of the person who carried her to Placido's family and yet the fangs in his mouth knew that he was a friendly vampire. If only she could remember his voice...

"Hey!" Aki shouted. "You want those damn bandits coming out? Hurry up already!"

"Oh, c-coming!" Amy called.

* * *

><p>"You know; you could've removed your cloak from your head when she was still around." Jack said.<p>

"And let my only baby sister know that I'm a fucking vampel(3) now?" Joey barked. "Fuck off my case, Jack!"

"Jack, let him keep his cloak on." Yusei argued. "His body's not atoned to the changes yet since he's still fresh off the transformation fifteen years ago."

"It takes ten whole years for a vampel to get accustomed to the sun!" Jack countered.

"Some people's bodies are slower than others." Malik assumed. "Remember, Valentine's the one that saved him before those rogues from the west killed him completely."

In the midst of their argument, Seto came back to find that his colleagues were arguing over the hooded vampel, now known as Joey Wheeler, the missing brother to that of Serenity fifteen years ago. He couldn't believe that his sister was now involved in this whole vampire mess that he never wanted her to be in. He wanted to wait until he was ready enough to explain to her what happened all those years ago, but his body was still adjusting to the vampire blood still coursing in his veins.

Yami, however, was thinking about the beauty that he was quite impressed about during their first encounter. But, the very question that she said was ringing through his mind. That very part of his mind that was still blocked was giving him quite a headache, realizing that this wasn't the only spell placed on him. But why was this spell so familiar to him? Knowing that his comrades might find the counter-spell, he turned his attention to the arguing crowd.

"Honestly, you idiotic morons bickering in front of our lord!" Seto growled. "How childish can our troubles be?"

"Hey, Jack started it if you want to know." Crow countered.

"Enough; I do not want any kind of doubt hanging around this group any further." Yami said. "I have a major headache as of now."

"My apologies, Yami." Yusei said. "But, what headache? You rarely get them, only if you went into a furious rage over many topics concerning your well-being."

"I fear that there was another spell placed upon me." Yami assumed. "Malik, can you check it out for me? Your powers is the only one that can pass through the seal, and I need some light on this particular spell on me."

"Are you sure, my lord?" Malik asked him. "I mean, I don't want to impose any damage to you."

"I'm positive." Yami agreed.

With a few words spoken in the modern tongue of his ancestors, a green mist entered into the seal and wrapped itself around Yami, entering his mind of all its' secret thoughts. Once the analysis was done, the mist disappeared and Malik became quite tired from casting such a powerful spell.

"Well, Malik?" Seto said.

"There's no doubt about it; another spell has befallen upon our lord." Malik said. "But, the spell is not a forbidden one, rather a special spell that only those whom study the ancient ways. Only a keyword will break the spell."

"No counter-spell?" Yami asked. "Only a keyword?"

"Did any of our clan cast this spell?" Yusei pondered.

"Nope; whoever cast this spell was a normal one, and the keyword is also embedded into that spell." Malik explained. "I would have gotten the keyword, but every time that I did, an electric shock shot me back. I guess the keyword must be said verbally in order to break the spell. I'm sorry about my failure, my lord. I wasn't strong enough to give what you need."

"It's alright." Yami said. "Since neither of us know about the keyword to regain that part of my memories, I will have to rely on my princess to find out."

"How would you know?" Jack asked.

"She told me that I was familiar to her." Yami smirked. "If she wants more answers, she'll have to see and I might get the keyword during my visit."

"We should depart for now; the clan will get suspicious of our whereabouts." Seto said. "We'll be in contact about your brother's status in the southern district and report any activities in the western district if we're not caught."

"Agreed." Yami said. "Hopefully by next spring, I will be free from my confinement of this accursed spell."

* * *

><p><strong>Finally finished! I didn't know what I would do if I never finished this effing chapter! I decided to use Latin for this chapter and others when I need it. We're dealing in an age that the language wasn't dead! :D<strong>

**1-** **From the dark portals of the undead, open the gates of power and unlock the seal of Synchro! (Translation from Latin)**

**2-** **Within the seals of Heaven and Hell, I cast a spell of sacred unity; unlock the blood of the hunter! (also translated from Latin)**

**3-Err...I'm pretty sure this was a term used in Vampire Hunter D. Someone tell me that it is! Please! **

**Next chapter: Amy meets Yami again once more and tries to understand the vampire himself. Meanwhile, Aki receives a visit from an unexpected person...**

**R&R, people! PLEASE! Q_Q**


	6. Chapter 6

Looks like things are starting to round up and setting itself into their gears! May I present to you the sixth chapter of Synchro Beast, Crimson Rose! Also, to note...damn Office Press doesn't accepts most words that Microsoft Word does.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6-Scorching Curiosity<em>

"Man, this bites." Amy sighed. "After all of us explained our story to the Legion, they're now restricting access to the Forest of Filaroya for us. Excluding Aki, of course."

"Well, it's because that you are the very last of the legacy that your mother tried so hard to save." Bruno assumed. "The Legion can't take any risks involving any harm brought upon you."

"True; but they haven't even hurt me at all. In fact, those vampires actually saved me from the demonic wolves that scattered during the day." Amy inquired. "I don't recall anything beyond my years as a baby, other than the fact that a vampire saved me during the siege so many years ago."

"I'm sure that when things are settled again once more, they'll let you enter the forest again." Bruno grinned. "Anyways, I must go. It seems that the Legion requests my presence and I'm afraid to close the church once more. Good day, Amy."

"You too, Friar Bruno." Amy said.

It had been no more than three days since the fateful meeting with the vampires of the north, and Amy wasn't in a good mood today. Since the encounter not too long ago, the Legion had restricted her activities once more due to a misunderstanding in her report of her errand gone wrong. Her instincts told her that she needed to see Yami again, but another part told her to listen to the Legion no matter what. But, Amy needed to know more about her mother through someone, and if the Legion won't tell her...she'll have to get the information from the person that sparked her curiosity to a level that made her want to break the rules.

Heading back home, she grabbed the nearest wine bottle that was stored in her room in case that she needed to drink to soothe her mind from the conflicts of life itself. Amy barely remembers her mom; there wasn't enough memory to go upon and her adoptive parents are dead. Placido's still in his own world, and trying to ask anyone else that survived the siege twenty-five years ago wouldn't recount the horrible memories that took what's left of their will to live. Placing a blood vile along with a couple of glasses inside her basket, Amy then replaced her blue gown with a black dress, and tying a long brown cloak around her body, with the necklace she wore returning onto her neck. As she was about to head out the back door, Amy bumped into Placido, who just returned from his trip.

Placido had overheard about Amy's encounters with the vampires and he didn't like it. But, the blood of his attacker inside his body grew worse during his leave and he didn't want anyone to know what he did during the trip back. He turned his attention towards Amy, and the way she was dressed was not one he approved of.

"Where the fuck are you going at this time of hour?" Placido asked.

"Out; is it so simple to explain?" Amy countered.

"By the way you're dressed up, I say that you're heading out of town without notifying the Legion of your whereabouts." Placido informed her. "I heard about what happened in the forest; you're treading into enemy territory, and I'm not happy about it."

"Look, I need to know more about my mother and why she died protecting me." Amy said, grasping the necklace in her hand. "This very necklace is what I have left of her and if neither the damn Legion or the village is gonna tell me about my mother, then I'll have to look into outside information. Also, this could be the very chance that we need to know about how the effects of the war eons ago tore us apart from what we believed in."

"...You truly want to know about your mother, do you? Even if it means betraying the damn laws the Legion set up and entering the point of no return?" Placido asked.

Amy nodded fiercely. What was he going to do about her? He needed to cover for her should any of the villagers or the Legion require her presence. In a minute, the burning throbbing in his body returned and he gripped his body to control the beast within him once more, making Amy kneel down to hold him down.

"Shit; you fed in secrecy again, did you?" Amy whispered.

"I had to; the beast within me is getting restless." Placido said. "It's only a matter of fucking time before it completely takes over."

"Placido...Let me get the vile of blood from the trunk in the kitchen." Amy sighed.

"You know that's your blood." Placido acknowledged.

"Yeah, but it's my blood that keeps the beast under control." Amy remarked. "I know it's forbidden to give you blood directly, but it doesn't say that I could give it you indirectly. That's why I did it in advance for months now."

Four years ago, Placido's vampiric form started to become very agitated from the lack of human blood and took over his body to get its' fill for blood. When the villagers threatened to kill him to rid of the vampel within him, Amy created a suppressing spell to help Placido control the beast within. But, the spell didn't work quite well without human blood, and Amy drained small portions of her blood to feed her adopted brother so that the spell could be placed upon him. Although, a few times before they were almost caught by the Legion had it been not for the reports of rogue activity around the vicinity of the village. Amy made it her mission to keep Placido's vampiric form under control long enough for her to work around a cure to turn him back to normal.

Taking his dose of human blood along with her casting of the suppressing spell, the blazing soreness inhibited once more into his body as Placido controlled his breathing. Amy sighed in relief; hopefully the spell will last enough for the next two weeks.

"I'll be able to cover you for quite some time, but it'll be a matter of time before they get suspicious of your activities." Placido said.

"Fine; but you have to be extra careful yourself, brother." Amy stated. "The last thing I need to lose someone that I considered family to me over these past decades."

With those final words spoken between them, Amy departed into the woods and hoped to find whoever her escort is to lead her to the northern vampire lord. She knew what she was doing was against the laws, but it didn't matter to her. The Legion avoided answering her questions regarding her mother, and every time she asked any villager about her mother, they just told her that she was a great person. She hated being treated in the dark about her mother's identity and what she meant to the village. As she stepped a few more inches into the forest, a shadowy figure appeared before her, startling her and making her take a step back. The figure revealed himself as Yami's cousin, Yusei. Amy remembered that this vampire was the same one that ticked off Aki several days back.

"Forgive my intrusions, Ms. Rivers." Yusei said. "I have come in order by my lord to lead you through the safest path in the forest."

"Ah, yes. Lead the way...Yusei, wasn't it?" Amy inquired.

"Of course." Yusei answered. "This way, please."

As they continued their way...

"Say, what do you know about your escort a few days back...Aki was her name, is it not?" Yusei asked.

"All I know was that her family were the only survivors to the deadly siege towards the eastern region." Amy answered. "She has a very deep hatred towards the vampiric race for what they done to her life and friends decades ago. Why are you suddenly interested in her?"

"As far as I know, only the vampires of the eastern region can hold and perform the spells of Synchro. We never heard anything about hunters gaining that very power or using it for that matter." Yusei explained. "Your friend sparked my interest and I want to know more about her background."

"I see." Amy whispered. "How far are we from the Eternal Tree of Life?"

"Not far; my cousin shall be pleased meeting you once more." Yusei smiled.

* * *

><p>He was bored from the lack of entertainment during the past few days.<p>

However, he was pleased that his princess was coming to accompany him in this time of solitude.

Yami was awaiting Yusei to lead Amy through the path that he chosen to avoid any hunters and from the Legion's views so that he could try to find the keyword that can break the spell placed upon him. He ordered Crow and Malik to trace the spell's origins, while sending Rafael to keep an eye on any changes in the northern castle. The elders have also deserted their lord, making him furious about the damage that Tèa had caused because of her misconceptions and untrusting lies. He knew that he had to get out of the binding spell that linked him to the Eternal Tree of Life quickly. But, there was still no notice about his younger brother's progress in the southern district and it agitated him to no end. He was quite protective of his brother, but with him bound and away from the grounds, Yugi had to step up and try to free his brother without getting any suspicions from the clan themselves.

Once Yami got out, he thought, the first thing on his mind was to kill the betraying vampiress Tèa Gardener.

'I know that bitch is happy about keeping my imprisonment a secret from my clan. If I was only attentive enough to stop her before the spell was cast, I could've been freed and ordered a counter-strike against them.' Yami thought bitterly.

The rustling of branches got the vampire lord's guards up again, as the cloaked shadowy figure stepped into the light, lowering her hood and revealing herself to him. Yami smirked at his visitor; it seems that Yusei led his princess right to him without any intrusions. It was time to question this very beauty and hopefully wring out the answer of which he sought out for. But, he also knew that summer was approaching quickly, and the remedy that held his bite back from their first encounter should be wearing off. His body was starting to crave human blood since his imprisonment.

"My dear, I thank you for coming on your own accommodations." Yami greeted. "Please, do come sit by me. I seek companionship from my lonely years."

"Will you not try to kill me?" Amy asked. "After all, your vampiric self craves the satisfaction of human blood for years since your binding to the Eternal Tree of Life decades ago."

"You have my word." Yami smirked devilishly.

As Amy slowly approached the vampire lord upon entering through the barrier, he instantly grabbed her from behind, holding her arms so she wouldn't fight back and baring his fangs to feast upon her sweet elixir. However, his senses picked up the same spell that was supposed to be active during the spring season. Yami was befuddled by this situation; how could one spell be still go without losing its' power? Amy shook off the vampiric lord's grip and faced him with a defiant stare.

"I thought you wasn't going to bite me at all." Amy smirked.

"I might have underestimated you, my princess." Yami whispered. "Apparently, you have revised Aokil's Remedy into a yearly spell and use it upon yourself. I cannot bite you until next year."

"Your senses haven't picked it up because of the snow flower's petals I crushed into the remedy for potency." Amy explained. "Berea's snow flowers are specially sought out because of a special toxin that hinders the true potential of any potion."

"It sure fooled my senses." Yami chuckled.

"Anyway, what did you want to meet me for?" Amy inquired.

"Did you not want to know me through our meetings?" Yami stated.

"I have not forgotten my very words." Amy said. "Why do you seek freedom from the bounding spell that has placed upon you?"

"To reclaim the clan and dominance within the vampiric world." Yami declared. "A former suitor of mine chained me upon this tree almost three decades ago. She was quite the jealous type, but also the fucking manipulating type as well. She turned my clan against me and now I have no one left to trust other than my family along with those I have grown to like over the years."

"But why would this suitor of yours betray your code?" Amy questioned.

"The western queen is not one to take lightly. I have never shown any damn interest in her, and I will never intend to do so as long as I live." Yami snarled.

Amy widen her eyes; the same vampire that attacked the northern village and turned her brother into a vampire was the same one that bounded the northern lord to the Forest of Filaroya?

"Her name...it wouldn't happened to be Queen Tèa Gardener, is it not?" Amy asked.

"So, you have met the vampiric bitch, huh?" Yami growled.

"Not physically; she attacked my adopted family twenty years ago and turned my brother into a vampire." Amy explained. "I heard rumors about the western queen, but to experience her fury was truly haunting. After that attack, I studied to the brink of mornings to find a cure to revert the transformation of a vampire. So far, my researched has turn blank for answers."

"My dear, the transformation can be averted during the early stages, but after a year it becomes nearly impossible to break such a beast out of its' shell." Yami stated.

"Nothing is impossible!" Amy declared. "Even if it takes me to the end of my time, I'll find a cure, no matter what! If you just keep having hope and believe that there is an answer out there, you can put your ideas into action!"

Yami was quite impressed by the fire lit in her soul; the burning sensation that made him intrigued by her when they first met. She never was afraid to run away from them; a feat that very few can accomplish. He decided that today wasn't the best chance to ask her right away about the keyword; his first chance was to get every information about his pink rose down into his memories. As time passed by, Amy realized that she still has her basket with the wine that she brought with her.

"Are you thirsty? I have the finest wine with me when I came here." Amy suggested.

"I don't drink wine unless it's infused with blood." Yami stated. "Besides, the alcohol sends my body into a state of paralysis for a few minutes."

"I know, that's why I brought this vile of blood with me." Amy said. "I would feed this to my brother whenever the beast starts to take over him."

"This...wouldn't have happened to your blood in this bottle, is it not?" Yami asked.

"Yes; it's forbidden to feed any vampire directly, but I found a small, if not effective loophole in the law. If I feed you my blood indirectly, I won't be able to get in trouble with the Legion." Amy explained.

He couldn't believe it; the princess he so much desired contact with is offering her blood out of her own free will. Yami wanted to savor her sweet nectar so badly, but since the remedy that she wore had a long effect on it, the chance of tasting it from the vile will satisfied the cravings that he so desperately wanted to control badly.

As she poured the blood into the glass, and mixing it into the wine that she brought, Amy gave the infused drink towards the vampire lord. He swirled the liquid before taking a taste out of the glass, and his eyes widen at the sudden, delicate flavor of her blood. Such a divine palette with such sweetness as pure honey, silky as a petal of the rarest flower on the Earth and yet her brother has the honor to savor such an angel's elixir? Yami didn't want to admit it, but he was quite jealous of whomever her brother was.

As sundown approached, both parties parted ways as night roamed itself into the skies.

'Her blood...such a divine taste; never have I encountered such a rare delicacy such as her. But, if she's feeding her blood to her brother, could it mean that this son of a bitch is a vampire himself? I'll send someone to find out, but now, I want to savor this flavor for the rest of the night.' Yami thought.

* * *

><p>She hated being on guard during the night shifts.<p>

At least the blood-sucking monsters wouldn't have any mercy from her.

But, the very vampire behind her had immobilized her in her position, and since she was far away from any other hunters patrolling the area, this was one very pissed female hunter.

"You...How dare you show your face in front of me after that day, you son of a blood-sucking bitch?" Aki bellowed. "To think that you had me was truly my miscalculations at fault, but I'll never forgive the actions of your race, you fucking beast!"

"Is that how our second encounter should end up as, Aki?" Yusei smirked. "I know you're from the eastern district, considering that's it's so rare to find a hunter that has the power of Synchro coursing through their veins."

"What the hell do you want from me?" Aki snarled.

"I just wanted to see the fiery spirit that caught my interest once more." Yusei chuckled. "Is it wrong for a vampire to find such pleasure in teasing a hunter that's beautiful to boot?"

"Fuck you!" Aki shouted.

"Such a sharp tongue; not very ladylike I might add." Yusei teased. "I love that in a woman."

"You...you disgusting bastard." Aki muttered.

"You know, my lord has bestowed upon me the task of finding a special keyword to break a spell that's been cast upon him before his imprisonment." Yusei mentioned. "You wouldn't happened to know about it, do you, my fiery huntress?"

"I would rather die than tell you anything!" Aki growled.

Yusei mentally sighed. His absolutely favorite hunter was telling him to get lost, and he all wanted was just to talk to her in a civil manner. But, what fun would that do? Seto and Rafael were right; when it comes to women, Yusei loved them feisty. They always put up a fight before succumbing to his charms. This one, who severely hates his race, will definitely satisfied him to the end when he'll finally break her into being his mate.

"Aki! Why do you not respond?" a distant voice shouted, and one that Yusei never wanted to hear once more.

"Damn that Divine...I thought that bastard learned from the last time not to bother me when I'm with my lady of choice." Yusei said. "We'll meet again another time, Aki Izayoi."

As Yusei fled into the night, with Aki being released from his binding spell, she started shooting from her pistols into a nearby tree and releasing her anger with every blow.

'Yusei Fudo of the eastern clan, you are going to be one trophy that I'll enjoy the most out of killing your fucking ass.' Aki thought murderously.

* * *

><p>That's it! Next update will be around mid-September. Hopefully by then, I'll have enough to get many new things done along with entering college after putting it off for quite some years.<p>

**Next Chapter: Following the night, Yusei encounters Placido in a deadlock conversation, which ends with Amy breaking it up. Two nights later, Serenity meets a member of her family she long thought was dead...**

R&R, people!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey; hopefully by the time that I get back here, I would have posted up about five things to mark that I have been busy writing and that I haven't given up on anything. I just blame my work hours and schedule for keeping away from writing. So, here's the seventh chapter of Synchro Beast, Crimson Rose!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 7- Family Revelations<em>

The darkness of nights; how many creatures of the undead reign throughout many regions to claim territory and hunt down food to feast upon themselves. The vampires alone share the night with mortals, claiming many victims as well as taking interests in suitors that mark their chances to expand their clan. It was also that bandits roam during night to jump upon travelers and ransack any treasure that they can get their hands on. But, the shadows were also the best chance to depart from the watchful eyes of villagers.

Having the second chance to visit his personal interest and amuse herself in front of him, Yusei started to depart from the village before word of his presence reached the other hunters. Just before turning into the Forest of Filaroya, he was intercepted by an unknown stranger, whom he has no prior knowledge about. However, the person was actually Placido, whom wanted to track down the vampire that caught his adopted sister's attention.

Placido was not pleased about letting Amy roam around with the vampires getting restless during the past several years without the leadership of their lord. He knew his vampiric blood was agitating him to no end, but it was no concern to him as of right now. With a furious scowl, he confronted Yusei in hopes of getting his point across. Yusei, however, was not amused with Placido's interference of his departure.

"Who the hell are you and why you are blocking my path back into the forest?" Yusei demanded. "I'm not in the mood tonight due to my plans going downhill courtesy of a certain hunter."

"I don't know what you vampires are planning, but you better leave my sister out of any plans that you have in store." Placido growled.

"Your smell...it reeks of that of the western queen." Yusei seethed. "You must be a vampire under her fucking control. Whatever we have in store for the rogues like yourself, your sister will suffer any consequences directed under our lord when we set him free."

"You fucking bastard!" Placido shouted.

Before any of the two could even land a single punch...

"Placido, stop this battle at once!" Amy called.

Shifting his head to see his adopted sister back in one piece, Yusei realized that his lord's interest had commanded the unknown man to back down. But, why did he listen to her and not the orders of the western queen? He knew that he was a vampire, but Tèa would have full power over his actions. So why was Amy able to control him out of his own free will? Could it be that this very vampire has claimed her as his own?

Amy sighed in relief. When she overheard the conversation between Yusei and Placido, she was quite concerned that her adopted brother's vampire blood might overlap the suppression spell that she placed upon him earlier and ran into the conflict to bring to a halt before the hunters get wind of the fight. The hunters placed Placido under her watchful eyes to ensure that the beast did not berserk and starting killing anyone within his sights. With his anger settling down, Amy approached Placido and took her hand to his neck, overlooking to see that the spell she placed on his bite mark is still active.

"Thank heavens that the spell is still strong and active." Amy said. "What were you thinking, Placido?"

"About killing this damn vampire, that's what!" Placido barked. "He told me that his lord was going to command your death had it not been for..."

"Brother, you know how I am with vampires." Amy interrupted. "I met with the northern lord and he never once took any chances of doing any harm towards me. You do realize that if this very spell broke during your altercation, I could lose you for eternity and never get you back."

"...You're not gonna cry on me, are you?" Placido sighed in defeat.

"Maybe." Amy said. "I almost lost the very last of my family this very night."

"I should head back inside." Placido said. "But, you better tell me everything once you're done with this bloodthirsty beast."

"Don't worry about it. It's best that you get some rest tonight; the beast within you is already getting agitated with your decisions." Amy remarked.

With his leave, Amy directly confronted Yusei herself. She needed to set the line straight that her adopted brother was off limits to anyone of the vampiric clan.

"I take it that all went well with my cousin?" Yusei asked.

"He's fine." Amy said. "I see you have met my brother, Placido."

"That one has such a short temper, yet I don't understand how a vampel like himself could retain his freedom from the western bitch himself." Yusei said. "I know from that the moment we transformed anyone, their movements, thoughts and will belong to us."

"It's because of the spell that I placed upon him in order to control the beast within." Amy answered. "Ever since the attack on my adopted family twenty years ago, the vampiric side of Placido tried to take over and feed off any villager within range, with his humanity losing control every day. In order for him to be in command of his will, I made a suppression spell in hopes of settling down the creature that continues to grow strong due to the lack of blood in his body."

"I see; he thinks that I'm the vampire that's captured your interest and assumed that our lord was going to punish you should our plans be successful." Yusei said.

"Placido has an unsettled hatred with the vampires ever since Tèa turned him into one of you; usually, you're right. The moment a mortal is transformed into a vampire, they lose everything of what they could control within their will. However, a certain type of toxin was discovered within Placido months after his transformation that prevents him from ever listening to Tèa and allowing him to live free." Amy explained.

"I see." Yusei said.

"Anyways, you should depart. However, tell your cousin Yami that my adopted brother is off-limits." Amy ordered. "I cannot allow any sort of bullshit happening around him; it'll tarnish the already growing trust that I have with your lord."

"Understood." Yusei said.

With Yusei's departure, Amy headed inside to deal with Placido's behavioral issues when she wasn't around. She knew that he had a very short temper, but he lacked control over his emotions. The thoughts that revolved around the beast made her more concerned about how long until the vampire within him will become mad with power and terrorize the village again. Amy knew that she had to study up more on the reversal transformation potion...and fast.

'I knew that tonight was a full moon; the time that vampires are much stronger and resilient during the night. If Placido had even laid one punch on Yusei, the spell would have broken and he would become a frenzied beast that's out of control.' Amy thought. 'Fuck! Why couldn't I have studied much harder to find that reversal spell? Guess I have to double up on my efforts to getting a breakthrough in this time and age!'

* * *

><p>~Three days following the encounter: inside Serenity's cottage home, high noon...~<p>

"How's your mother doing these days, Reni? I've heard that her health's not making the progress that doctors are hoping for." Amy asked.

"It's becoming much worse for six straight years now, and the medical bills are piling up high. If I don't find some kind of high paying job before winter...I'll have no choice but to resort to that kind of a road for payment." Serenity said.

"What about the medicine?" Amy asked again.

"The western village was the only one who had the ingredients required for my mother." Serenity stated. "The list must have been destroyed by the vampires of the west years ago."

"I hope some type of miracle happens soon." Amy said. "I wouldn't want my best friend to be hysterical in turmoil. You're already dealing with your brother's death, aren't you?"

"Yeah..." Serenity said. "Anyways, what was with Aki these past few days? She looked truly murderous and scaring the hell out of the villagers."

"Ah, that...You know about the vampire named Yusei Fudo of the eastern lands, right?" Amy asked.

"Yeah." Serenity replied.

"Well, from what I heard, he visited her during her nightly rounds and left soon after Divine showed up. Word has it that Yusei and Divine have been feuding for a very long time since the war turned into a standstill twenty-five years ago." Amy answered.

"Wasn't the village's top female huntress, Sherry Leblanc, was taken as Yusei's mate soon after falling into his charms?" Serenity asked.

"Correct. See, Sherry was actually Divine's fiancée at the time. It may be one of the many reasons that Divine has a major hatred towards Yusei Fudo. I don't know what else plays apart in this bitter feud, but Aki sure doesn't want any part of it." Amy stated.

"Too late for that; I think Yusei's already got his next mate in his sights." Serenity chuckled.

The two women were quite chatty as Amy was visiting Serenity in the matter of finding out the condition of Serenity's mother since the alerts three nights ago after Yusei's meeting with Aki turned sour. It was often that the girls shared every little bit of gossip that they could get their minds on and tried to turn away from the growing concerns of the village itself. Serenity, however, was quite hysteric about the high pile of medical bills that she needed to pay off before the end of the year or be forced out into the streets along with her ailing mother. Since the laws of the northern village state that women couldn't work in many of the hard-breaking jobs surrounding the vicinity, she was left with borrowing money from other villagers, which led to more debt.

The latest topic around the girls revolved around the bitter feud between Yusei and Divine. Before Amy or Serenity was born, the top female huntress, Sherry Leblanc was engaged to the Hunter's Academy defensive commander, Divine. Sherry herself was considered to be the fiercest woman ever to stand on the face of the Earth, which led to the sudden interest of Yusei Fudo, who fought her dozen of times and infuriating Divine at the same time. Two months after the standstill was issued, Sherry had fallen into Yusei's charms and enraged Divine to taking extreme measures to kill the eastern vampire. But, in the midst of their scuffle, he had accidentally shot Sherry, with the bullet entering straight into her body, losing her in the process and swore revenge upon Yusei should he ever see him again. However, it also cost Yusei the chance of retrieving a mate and cursed Divine for eternity until he finds someone else who can take Sherry's place.

It was also nearing the anniversary of her brother's death, or so she thinks if Serenity didn't noticed the similarities back then during the fateful meeting days ago. It was bad enough to have that type of mental burden affecting every thought that she had running through her mind; adding her current troubles just made it too much for one woman to handle all on her own. Just before Amy departed, the door slammed opened to two of Serenity's persistent admirers: the village counselor's son, Tristan Taylor and the ladies' man of the northern village, Duke Devilin.

"Serenity, my love! I have heard that your mother's illness has reached a dangerous point in her life. Let me venture to further lands to retrieve the elixir that'll save her!" Tristan proclaimed.

"Please, and while you're gone, she'll be completely lonely! I shall see to it that Serenity is accompanied throughout her need of distress!" Duke countered.

"No way, you sex-crazed asshole!" Tristan shouted. "You just want to sleep with her so you'll have better chances of claiming her as your wife!"

"Like you're any better, shithead!" Duke barked.

"That's enough, both of you!" Amy ordered. "My word, do you men have not any control over your actions?"

"Ms. Rivers, you do know that the season of weddings is closing near." Tristan stated. "Of course, you yourself is also up for grabs for the wondrous figure that your have."

"Save yourself the embarrassment of rejection and get back to your homes; skipping on your studies is frowned upon in the position that you're in, Taylor. And Devilin, didn't you have that one woman who wouldn't stop hunting you down until you pay for her services two nights ago?" Amy inquired.

"...Don't think you're going to get away from us, Serenity." Duke said. "We'll be back."

As the two left the front of the cottage, Serenity breathed in relief that she didn't have to deal with their constant flirting today of all days. The countless number of years those two harassed her to no end into earning her love was truly becoming nothing more than a nuisance! She knew Tristan due to the fact that they went to the same academy together, but she dropped out to help her mother with her health issues, and Duke himself started pursuing her two months after arriving into town from the southern district. The rivalry between the two was quite noticeable, but they never knew what damages they were causing to Serenity mentally and socially.

"Dear me, I don't know what's worse: those two harassing you like this or many of the village men turning more horny just before the season of marriage. Damn and I was hoping to skip this tradition for the year as well." Amy said.

"At least you drove away those two from me; they're breathing down my neck like crazy and fucking suffocating me to death!" Serenity proclaimed.

"Trust me; you don't deserve to be treated in that sort of fashion." Amy said. "Remember last year when almost every man came close to me just to strip me nude in public in the last few days of the season?"

"Oh yeah...didn't Placido nearly knocked every guy into a coma before you had to restrain him?" Serenity answered. "I also know that he forbid every man from coming near you during the season for years to come."

"I'm quite lucky that he still retains some of his human principles even when transformed." Amy said. "It must be showing some signs that he still can be saved if I can work hard enough to create the reversal potion and keep the brother that I have right now."

"I wish my brother was still around." Serenity said, sullenly.

"I should head back home; Placido knows that the village idiots will be knocking on our doorstep to look for me." Amy said. "Hey, maybe you might find someone outside of the village if you look hard enough."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Serenity asked.

"Try looking for your soul-mate in the nightly skies." Amy giggled. "See you later!"

"H-hey! Wait!" Serenity said, but it appeared that Amy had run into busy streets and her words fell on deaf ears. What did she meant by finding her true love in the reaches of the night? Sometimes, Serenity couldn't understand her friend, especially when it came towards hinting at anything she says.

She now needed a very good excuse to avoid going to the town square a couple weeks of now for the selection process during the season of weddings. Ten years ago, in hopes of returning the number of villagers back to the original statistics, the Legion had announced that the males would get first dibs on the women that still remained in the village by marrying them without consent from the family due to fears of declination should the vampires claim more mates throughout the years. Some men even had more chances to gain even more wives if they were important individuals, hoping to gain much greatness out of the children. Over those years, Amy and Serenity were constantly harassed by the men of the village, but Placido had stopped those advances towards his adopted sister, which led Amy to deal with Serenity's persistent admirers by enforcing her security around her home.

As night approached, Serenity headed upstairs to help her bed-ridden mother take her medication for the day. She never could understand why the northern doctors didn't replicate the formula that would have saved her mother from the illness she conjured shortly after years before her brother went on the one and only journey to retrieve the medicine from the western lands. There was no trace evidence of what happened to his body, nor the explanation of whatever took him from her world. Her mother's voice snapped her out of her inner thoughts.

"Serenity, dear? What's wrong?" her mother asked.

"It's nearing the day that my brother was gone from this world, Mom." Serenity said. "I still don't have any answers to what happened to him even after they declared him dead fifteen years ago."

"Sweetie, I'm sure he's still alive out there somewhere. He may not have been the best son that I had, but Joey's still my baby." her mother reassured her.

"You know, you should save your strength if you can." Serenity suggested. "Your health's becoming dangerously low and the only medicine to heal you is now gone. I would go beyond lands on my own to get the remedy, but with the Legion enforcing travel requirements, my only hopes of saving you is dwindling low."

"Serenity, dear...you need to have more confidence within yourself." her mother said. "I'm growing old, my time is coming soon and my only daughter is still the timid girl that I remember during my youth. Now, it's best to set up the candles so those vampires wouldn't go near our village, right?"

"Yeah." Serenity said.

Heading downstairs and grabbing the lantern holding the special oils to waver off any vampires during the night, Serenity thought about her mother's words about her personality. She was always the hesitant one in the family, considering that when she was only five years old, she almost lost her eyesight and had to wait for several years until the doctors had conjured up the right spell to cure her. But, over those years she became too alert around her surroundings and became scared of almost anything that made her uncomfortable. If only there was someone out in this world that could help her overcome those very fears...but it was a dream that may never come true.

As she was about to light and head straight to bed for the night, a low rustling sound coming from above the trees startled her and made Serenity grab the nearest thing to defend herself from whatever lurked beyond the dark leaves. Dropping down from his position, the image of the person in front of her shocked Serenity beyond belief. Tears were swelling up in her eyes as she ran over to hold him in her arms, but the second her skin touched his body, something was completely off. He felt chilly like someone from the undead, and she backed away in denial. Serenity couldn't believe that her own brother returned back from the undead after all these years; the memory of the mysterious figure from days ago now coming back into her mind...it all made sense now. Somehow, one of the vampires must have saved him from whatever tried to kill him, but whom?

"Serenity, I know you have many questions to ask me about what became of me fifteen years ago." Joey said. "But, I didn't want you to be involved in this whole fucking vampire business until the time was right."

"Joey, regardless of what would have happened; you know that the paths were bound to cross someday." Serenity said. "I just don't understand why you never sent some type of sign that you were still alive; do you realize how much healing that I had to deal with since finding out that your body was never recovered and ruled as deceased?"

"Ren, I'm sorry." Joey whispered. "You know that every day I preyed that you were safe from any sort of danger; the timing of how things are unraveling is too fast for us to be reunited in the way that we are seeing each other right now. I wanted to wait until the war was truly over for me to be with you."

"Still, who turned into a vampire?" Serenity asked.

"One of the northern lord's nobles, Mai Valentine." Joey answered. "She came into my rescue before the western assassins ended my life, but I was nearing the end of my time had it not been for her."

"But, why didn't you return to say good-bye to me?" Serenity pressed on.

"Ren...the story that I'm about to tell will answer every question that you have for me, but it'll won't last long. Those oils are starting to affect me, and those hunters will come to hunt me down. Are you prepared to hear what I am about to say?" Joey questioned.

Serenity nodded.

"Okay, it started seven weeks after I left to get the medicine for Mom..."

* * *

><p><strong>Finally done! I feel like my work schedule is killing me and preventing me from writing anything, but at least my inspiration is coming back!<strong>

**Next Chapter: As Joey tells his story about how he became a vampel, Serenity felt the need to enter into the world that Amy has also crossed into. Meanwhile, Joey reveals to Mai about what kind of plans that the western lands are planning to do...**

**R&R, people!**

**And sorry for the late up post. Where I'm at doesn't have any Internet connections, so I'm forced to use the library computers.  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, now I know that I haven't been in touch with everyone since late summer, but I'm getting myself together for more writing will happen soon after I get my Internet connection back again. So, without further ado, here's the eighth chapter of Synchro Beast, Crimson Rose!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 8- Chronicles of an Enemy's Foundation<em>

**~15 years ago; ten years after the war became a standstill...~**

With many of the village's cottages still being rebuilt after the siege of the north, the Legion was starting to become worried since their western allies have not reported anything new since the end of the centuries-long war that cascaded many fatalities and causalities within humanity's boundaries. Nobles were becoming scarce and they needed someone they know that can be trusted to travel to the western lands in hopes of finding out what truly happened. However, some of them were not very happy of risking the lives of civilians for a scouting mission.

It had also been quite the many years since retaining the only survivor of the vamporants out of her true identity. All of them agreed that until she was skilled enough to defend herself, she was required to pick a hunter from the Hunter's Academy. In terms of the academy, many of them were speculating on the issue that by the time that the village was restored, the number of vampire hunter graduates would be severely low.

"Although I cannot say that this has been the most peaceful years that we had, the reality is that we have lost so many of our veteran hunters, including our top female huntress, Sherry Leblanc." Odion said.

"I agree; but also the mere factor that all of the vamporants have been killed expect for the one that was saved during the siege has severely damaged our intelligence department." Mina added.

"Something must be done for the sake of our village's future!" Jacob insisted. "While guarding the last of the vamporants is of the utmost importance, we must also decide of how we are to obtain more hunters to guard her for the years to come."

"But, what if someone were to discover her identity?" Ishizu questioned. "What would become of the fate of humanity should the vampires come back to slay her and reignite the war that has grown into a cold standstill?"

"All information on her will be strictly guarded; we will have to enroll all the children of the veteran vampire hunters into the Hunter's Academy sooner than expected rather than letting them enroll on their sixteenth year." Pegasus responded.

"Onto other matters," Lucianno said, switching the conversation around. "The western lands have not responded to our communications even before the war grew cold. It bothers me to know that the village was also home to several high-ranking vamporants; alongside the best medical knowledge that humanity has have for years."

"Risking the last of our veteran hunters is not for the feint of heart; neither is sending any of our civilians towards the western village that would provide us any closure on the subject." Jacob stated.

"We have two options, my Legion followers." Pegasus inquired. "Should we send a vampire hunter towards the western lands to scout the area, all vampires will automatically sense that very presence; outnumbering and slaying him before he even strikes. Should we send a civilian, the odds of them being discovered is minimal; but is truly risky for fear of them being turned into one of our enemies."

"But, what kind of civilian would take that daunting task if we did decide on sending him or her into western territory?" Odion asked.

"I have a very good intuition that our scout for the Legion will be one that is truly desperate to save one of their own flesh and blood." Ishizu predicted. "Let us send our guards to all of the cottages within the vicinity to determine if my intuition is correct."

* * *

><p>-Midday at the Wheeler residence...-<p>

"Ma, you need to stay in bed!" Joey argued. "You're in no condition to make us lunch when your body is heading into a critical state!"

"Joseph, I'm competent enough to make my own decisions." His mother countered back. "It's been years since your father left this household and someone has to take care of my two children for their well-being!"

"Ma, I'm twenty-eighteen years of age! I can take care of me and Serenity's needs!" Joey contradicted. "That illness that you took after the old man's death nearly paralyzed you for five whole years! You realized how much that this is hurting Serenity more than you think?"

"Your sister was traumatized that night when your damn father tried to rape her; do you think that I don't know my own daughter's pain? Remember, I was only fifteen when I had you!" His mother counteracted.

"Look, you have to stay in bed for the good of your health. Doctor's orders!" Joey ordered. "Don't make me have to get the asylum notice so that you can get the rest you need. I don't want to be backed into a fucking decision that Seren won't be proud of."

"Fine; if you have to put it that way, I'll head back to bed." His mother sighed. "I can't bear to look at my daughter when she's in tears."

"Trust me, ma. It's the same thing for me as well." Joey said.

It was yet another never-ending squabble between Joey and his mother as it approached high noon in the village, with the youngest of the family at her friend's home. Issues dealing with the matriarch's health were always brought up, and the concern of Serenity's well-being was also questioned as Joey sat down to look at this month's bills as well as his earnings report. With his mother's alternative medicine becoming too expensive to even afford, they had to cut back on a lot of things, including the food budget and had no choice but to start borrowing money from villagers. He had to do something to get the medicine quickly if his mother has a chance of any survival.

The sound of banging on his door got Joey on high alert, as he approached with a wooden staff in his right hand ready to hit the tax collector or whoever was at his door.

"Who the hell is it?" Joey called.

"Hey, Wheeler! Open up this damn door! You're late on your payments!" a gruff voice bellowed.

Oh God, not him, Joey thought. Now he wished he opened the door without asking and hit the guy standing in front. He turned the knob with the staff still in his hand and glared defiantly at the man, wearing the guard uniform indicating that he was here for someone.

"The fuck you want, Ushio?" Joey barked.

"Is that how respect someone of higher authority?" Ushio argued.

"Higher authority? Don't make me laugh! You've been a pain in my ass since the academy ten years ago! I haven't forgotten what you did to me back then!" Joey said.

"Why you son of a bitch!" Ushio shouted.

"Ushio, stand down!" Alister ordered.

"Oh, look! You brought you man-wife with you!" Joey mocked.

"You fucking bastard!" Alister yelled.

"Must you two always be this way to our civilians? I highly remember that the guards were the Legion's top offensive army and were the most attentive towards those in need." Goodwin said.

"Sergeant Goodwin!" Alister said. "This civilian was bad-mouthing us and we had to straighten him out!"

"Not the way that I see it." Joey chuckled.

"Before you two get into anymore arguments," Goodwin interjected. "Mr. Wheeler, the Legion requests your attendance at once."

"What for?" Joey barked. "I got my mother to take care of, and a little sister to pick up! If you bullshitters don't mind, I got bills to pay and mouths to feed!"

"Well, your payments could be cut in half if you're willing to participate in a mission that requires a civilian's skills." Goodwin insisted.

"...What kind of mission?" Joey asked suspiciously.

"That's not in my authority to tell you, Mr. Wheeler. If you wish to hear about it, make your way to the Legion's headquarters before sunset today." Goodwin inquired. "Now, as for you two miscreants, it's time to depart and head back to the missionary."

"Don't think you're off the hook, Wheeler!" Ushio said.

"Fuck off, Ushio! You'll never get your revenge today or any other day! You and your man-wife!" Joey shouted.

"Bastard!" Alister yelled.

Slamming the door in contemporary fashion with fury on his mind, Joey slapped his right hand on his forehead to think over the options of what he was going to do. With the mounting debt coming into light, he had to take any extra jobs to earn the rest of the money, but he was already exhausted from the three jobs he was taking to cover as the breadwinner of the family since his drunken father passed away five years ago from alcohol overdose. Plus, his mother was already incapable of working in the condition she was in. Letting his younger sister work at this early in her years was completely out of the question, since he swore upon his soul that until she was old enough to handle herself, Joey would protect her at all costs.

But, on the other hand, whatever mission Goodwin was blabbering about could pay up enough to cover all the medical bills as well as half of the budget. Joey wasn't too keen on the Legion's assessment of all the necessities and laws of the village since the siege fifteen years ago, but the chance at reducing the debt his family has now was too tempting to resist. If he did do this mission, who was going to take care of Serenity while he was gone?

'As much as I hate the Legion, this mission could provide the money needed to pay of all these fucking bills.' Joey thought. 'Better talk to Seren to see if she understands the danger that I'm about to head into. Maybe I should also talk to Placido to see if he can keep her for a few days.'

With his mind made up, Joey left his home to see if his old academy pal could understand the situation that he was in. If not, then he'll have to settle leaving his sister with their ailing mother until his return. Hopefully the trip that he'll make could actually lead to the medicine that his mother so desperately needs.

* * *

><p>~At Amy's cottage home, an hour later...~<p>

"Let me get this fucking straight; you want me to baby-sit your sister for who knows how long, all because of the offer the Legion's giving you?" Placido questioned Joey.

"I only want you to watch over her for a few days." Joey said. "My ma's not gettin' any better since we had to cut costs for the rest of the expenses, and if this very mission the Legion's offering could lead to all those medical bills being paid off, I wouldn't have to worry about borrowing money from the rest of the villagers that are already struggling to get their damn lives back together since that war ended."

"Look, I known you from the academy days years back. You never trusted the Legion from the start, and neither have I. But I'm stuck having to do small jobs since that western vampire bitch turned me into one of them." Placido stated. "The money I'm earning from those jobs are covering the month's rent; I can't be able to do my hunter duties anymore since I was labeled as a flight risk to the other hunters' safety. All I'm saying is that you be careful with whatever job that damn Legion is giving you. It could end your life way before you know it."

"I know, Placido." Joey said. "Besides, how are you taking control of yourself with that demented beast dwelling inside of you?"

"Amy's working up a suppression spell she discovered during one of her lessons three weeks ago." Placido said. "However, placing upon someone of my caliber is sort of breaking a few... boundaries..."

"Are you fucking serious?" Joey whispered. "Hey man, that's taboo from what I know back then. You two can get executed for even doing that."

"Not if she's giving her blood indirectly. The girl knows her loopholes very well. It's the only way right now to keep the beast disciplined until Amy finds a reversal spell to get this beast out of me." Placido remarked.

"-Sigh- So...you'll take care of my baby sister, right?" Joey asked.

"Whatever." Placido grumbled.

"That's your answer to every question I asked to you. Some things will never change, will they?" Joey chuckled.

"Just go talk to your sister, pal, before I blow a cap in your ass." Placido said.

"Grumpy, much?" Joey sighed.

After convincing his old academy pal, Placido, to watch over his little sister until he got back from the mission he was bound for at their request, Joey collected his thoughts to think of what he could say to his baby sister. As if on cue, his sister came running into the cottage with her friend, Amy and rushing up to him with her arms open to hug him.

"Hi, big brother!" Serenity said. "Did you come to pick me up?"

"Actually, sis...I need you to stay over here for the next several days." Joey said.

"You said only a few days, not for several days!" Placido argued.

"Why, Joey? Is Mom getting worse?" Serenity asked.

"The Legion's requesting me to go on a trip that I don't know about, but it could lead to getting Mom better treatment and most of our bills paid." Joey said. "I know that I said I wouldn't leave your side until you were old enough to work around the town, but money is getting tight and I need some high-paying job that I could do until I get back. Think you can be good until I get back?"

"Yeah!" Serenity said. "You'll come back safely, right?"

"I'll do my best to keep that promise." Joey said.

Before he left, Joey passed a message to Placido.

"Hey man. If I don't come back, just promise me that you'll look out for Serenity, got it?" Joey asked.

"You're saying like this may be the last time you'll see your baby sister." Placido said. "It's best if Amy looks after her; no point in me getting all into your family business and such."

"Fair enough." Joey said. "Catch ya on the flip side, Placcy!"

"I told you to stop calling me by that fucking name, dammit!" Placido shouted.

* * *

><p>~Three days later...~<p>

'Stupid fucking Legion! They had to send me to the western lands instead of sending their trusted guards and hunters. I gave up the hunter business to take care of mom four years ago, and yet they had the audacity to threaten to take away Seren if I didn't do this mission!' Joey thought, angrily. 'What's so important over at the western lands that they wanted me to investigate? I know that the medicine for Mom's illness was over there, but why would they send a civilian over a hunter? Whatever information they what me to get might take longer than expected, but this all for Seren's sake!'

After three days of unlucky weather and close calls with nature, Joey finally arrived at the western village, which he was awestruck at the damage that was caused over the years during and after the damage of the war. Every cottage was charred and almost burned into the ground, skeletal bodies scattered within the distance. As he treaded slowly into the ghost town, he saw hunter relics that belonged to the hunters that fought against the tyranny of the western vampires that attacked the village years ago. He stopped in front of the medical lodge, and opened the door to see almost every remedy thrown onto the floor, the jars cracked from explosions outside.

He looked around for the medicine that his mother required; hoping that something was left unharmed in the carnage and to his luck, a few bottles of the special medicine were still in tact. Suddenly, he started to hear footsteps from outside and being unprepared for whatever was about to come, Joey grabbed all the bottles and double wrapped them to ensure coverage from breakage and lowered himself from view to hear three western vampire guards searching for anything unusual from the wrecked village.

"Why the fuck do we have to go searching for the abnormal stuff in this ghost of a village?" Rex complained. "Knowing our status, we could be plotting our grandest plan to get rid of the mortals once and for all!"

"You know very well that the queen desires no activity around these parts until everything is set for the final battle between the vampires and mortals." Misty said. "Many of our comrades have fallen to the accursed hunters they set upon us, and many of our kin were slain in the midst of the war. I cannot forgive those damn mortals for taking my little brother away from me!"

"At ease, Misty." Dartz commanded. "Two of the sacred books belonging to the most powerful vampires of all time are now in our possession, and it won't be long before the deity of the undead has arisen again. Mylomti, Cresahan and Dilao...to think that these vampires feared Solirais centuries ago that they had to seal the most forbidden spells to contain his release; such a shame."

"Why do you think that Queen Tèa sealed the northern grand vampire using one of those forbidden spells herself?" Misty inquired.

"Should the grand vampire find out that the former western lord was preparing to break the seal of the most dangerous beast to ever roam the universe, he would declare war on the western lands immediately." Dartz said.

"Stupid mother-fucking Marik! He gets to screw the queen as much as he wants, while we have to deal with his goody-two shoes brother Malik!" Rex shouted.

"Your lack of meals is making your mind delusional, Rex." Misty said. "The queen decides who will be in her chambers for the time being until she gets what she wants."

"...Stop." Dartz commanded.

"What for?" Rex barked.

"I sense something off in this section of the village; we are not alone." Dartz said.

"A villager is still alive after all that carnage years ago?" Misty asked.

"The aura is different...A spy from the northern lands is upon us!" Dartz declared.

"Yay for fun!" Rex said.

'Shit...I'm outta here.' Joey thought.

Throwing a garlic grenade from his satchel outside the broken window, a greenish cloud enveloped through the streets, prompting the vampire guards to become paralyzed from the smell and leaving Joey enough time to run past them, with his arms holding the medicine tightly close to his body. Curse the Legion for not giving him enough time to prepare to fight off any vampires he might have encountered on this trip; it was just like them to withhold information! He was halfway near the western border, when suddenly blades of air struck his entire body and fell straight to the ground with the bag sliding into the bushes. It looks like the grenade's effects didn't last long enough to give him sufficient time to escape across the border to avoid any confrontation with the vampires.

It was just a little further, he thought, and he could see his sister once more. Then, the vampire guards arrived to deal with him and Joey couldn't even move since his legs were incapable of moving.

"It's been such a long time since I killed someone." Dartz smirked.

"You always get the first kill! I'm taking this one!" Rex argued.

'Damn, and I was really hoping to keep that promise...' Joey thought.

Just before anyone even began to strike, a silver blast struck the closest person near Joey, with his body becoming nothing more than ash and the other two awestruck of what just happened. A burst of wind gusted through the leaves and a blonde woman adorned in purple landed with a defiant glare on her face.

"Valentine!" Misty sneered.

"Misty..." Mai snarled. "I thought you damn western vampires already dealt with all the mortals in this part of the lands. Why are you dealing with a northerner?"

"He must have came from your castle!" Dartz shouted.

"You two better get on your own way; my powers can instantly kill a vampire, and reinforcements are on their way." Mai said. "And Misty...I haven't forgotten to settle that score five years ago. I'll get that fucking head of yours either way."

"Hmph..." Misty snorted. "I'll be the one to take that head of yours when our fight is decided."

* * *

><p>~<strong>Present Time...~<strong>

"After those guys left, that woman Mai got her medical team to heal my wounds, but I lost too much blood after they finished. She told me that I'm have to become her mate if she wanted to save me." Joey explained. "I placed the satchel that held Mom's medicine where someone could find it, but I couldn't return to say goodbye to my only baby sister."

"Did...Ms. Valentine knew about me through your memories?" Serenity asked.

"Err, yeah. Vampires all have that type of power to read people's minds and find out about their deepest secrets." Joey said. "Right now, I don't have those sort of powers yet; I just can't bare these very facts that there's nothing I can do to protect my baby sister."

"I've been fine these past several years; besides, it's best if you go right now before the hunters come by here." Serenity insisted. "I can't lose the only person that I cherished for so long in my lifetime."

"Yeesh, how many oils do they put in that crappy repelling stuff?" Joey scoffed.

"You have no idea..." Serenity muttered.

As her brother departed into the darkness once more, she couldn't believe that he was still around in this world after all these years, but could never be with him since he became one with the mortals' worst enemy. Serenity truly wanted to be with Joey, but the only way to do that was to enter the same path that Amy has gone through: cross the threshold into the world of vampires.

But, what about her mother? With her health still deteriorating from the lack of medical care, and the mounting debt still needing paying off, Serenity needed someone from the outside that can perform at the proficiency she wanted so that she could be reunited with Joey. Who could she find that'll help her in the most crucial part of her life?

'I can't believe that Joey's still alive after sixteen years being apart from the family, yet I can't be together with him because he's a vampire. Mom doesn't know anything about what just transpired here tonight; letting her know now will just put her health in jeopardy again. In order to be with my brother again, I'll have to enter the point of no return and head inside the world of vampires.' Serenity thought. 'Maybe I should talk to Amy about who I can trust and avoid the Legion completely.'

* * *

><p>~Several hours following the departure, at the northern castle...~<p>

"Boy, you got it completely bad. You really want to see your sister even after your body just became accustomed to the sun last week?" Mai asked. "You said that you didn't want your sister involved in this crazy shit that you just happened to get mixed up in."

"Yeah, when I got the chance to finally tell her what happened since that day." Joey responded. "Damn, and I was really planning to give her the vampire blood that could save my mother from dying so she could keep an eye on Seren."

"You know very well that it'll turn her into a ghoul; the oils that affect normal vampires and vampels can do severe damage to a ghoul." Mai stated. "You'll need to perform an unison spell to make sure that they're not affected so that the hunters wouldn't detect them."

Inside the room that he shares with his vampire-wife Mai, Joey held his head down after leaving Serenity at the village due to the smell of the oils irritating his thoughts and body. With the story of his disappearance now in closure, he needed to think about how he was going to help these vampires deal with the western lands becoming home to one of the most dangerous beasts ever roam upon the face of the Earth. It was too much for him to even imagine the magnitude of damage that this beast was going to inflict upon the living and undead. There wasn't even a deadline to come across a solution to prevent such a summoning from occurring! Then, the door slammed to reveal Seto with an angry scowl on his face. He wasn't too pleased about Joey leaving the grounds without permission from him or the elders, but Joey thought otherwise.

"Valentine, I thought you said upon your word, that your husband doesn't leave the castle unless he has clearance from either me or the elders!" Seto barked.

"Shut the hell up, O Heartless One!" Mai retorted. "He wanted to see his sister once more before he bid goodbye, and besides, he's my husband! Joey can go as many times as he wants to so long as I call it!"

"Arguing with you isn't for the feint of my conscience, Valentine. I'll talk to you about this at a later date." Seto snarled.

"Sheesh, if you didn't want me here so badly, why don't you just send me down south so I can be in peace?" Joey suggested angrily.

"Watch it; I am interested in your sister anyways." Seto smirked. "Don't you think it's time for siblings to be together once more before separation was forced from your decision to become one of us?"

"Back off my sister, you bastard!" Joey shouted. "I only wanted you to watch her, not court her into your crazy life!"

"Alright, enough already!" Mai demanded. "The other vampires will get wind of your petty arguments, so start acting like fucking adults already!"

"We still don't have any information about what the western lands are up to." Rafael said. "All of our leads have become frozen in time, and it won't be long before the war reignites again."

"Rafael, what brings you here unannounced?" Seto asked.

"I have received conformation that Yugi has arrived in the southern district." Rafael responded. "According to the report, the damage done to the village was worse than we had anticipated; nearly every villager was killed and those that did survive were inside the castle. Half of our kin down there are alive, but barely."

"Mokuba's down there taking care of everything, right?" Seto inquired. "If anything happens to my little brother, I'll murder the whole western land myself!"

"Easy there, Seto. He's still alive." Rafael continued. "Unfortunately, the sacred library down there was also raided, and the books of Dilao were taken. No scent of the perpetrator was found and it seems something huge is about to happen..."

"So they got the second part of the seal, huh?" Joey muttered.

"You say something, pal?" Rafael questioned.

"How many of the sacred books do they have now?" Joey redirected.

"Two; why am I telling you our business?" Rafael retorted.

"Because I have damaging information that can lead to the destruction of both mortals and vampires alike." Joey said. "I overheard some vampire guards when I was still a mortal, talking about reigniting the war that became a standstill for nearly thirty years."

"Was this before I came in and save your ass from death?" Mai asked.

"Yeah; apparently when the western queen didn't get Yami as her mate, it was then that she decided that the world she was living in currently didn't fit her standards. When she found out about the forbidden seals that were encrypted onto the sacred books of Mylomti, Cresahan and Dilao, they all lead up to the summoning of the most deadliest being in the universe. Tèa knew that she was going to release that beast into the living realm and finish what the former western lord started." Joey explained. "I don't know if my memory is sharp enough to remember the name of the beast, but I think the name was Solirais..."

"The king of the undead?" Seto yelled.

"The very vampire that everyone feared for their lives, including our kind?" Mai asked.

"I thought Dracula was the king of the undead." Joey said.

"No, not until his older brother Solirais was sealed away by the three vampire sages of our time." Rafael clarified. "Solirais was a ruthless dictator that ruled with an iron fist, and those that dare defy his law were automatically killed. He sealed everyone's powers to ensure that no one challenge him and the mortals themselves were completely outclassed by the sheer ferocity of his rage. It wasn't until a powerful vamporant by the name of Sethos teamed up with the vampire sages to conjured up the most powerful sealing spell to send Solirais into the depths of hell. It was the only time that mortals and vampires ever agreed to withheld their differences. This was eons ago, way before Yami became grand vampire of our clan."

"Shit...Gardener knew that if Yami ever gotten wind of Solirais's release, he would had declared treason on the western lands and summoned a war between them! She must had found out that Gozaburo had this originally planned if the war continued to press on!" Seto growled.

"Aren't the sacred books of Cresahan underneath this stone castle?" Joey asked.

Silence was instilled. Seto's expression changed from being shocked to becoming much more assertive. They couldn't become ready in time if Yami wasn't released from his binding spell and if they didn't have enough numbers to support them in the toughest battle yet to come.

"Rafael, order extra security for the underground library." Seto ordered. "Valentine, inform Yusei and the others that a special meeting is arranged at this very moment. And Wheeler, I expect you to come with us and explain the same information to all within our trust circle."

"What about Yami and Yugi?" Mai asked. "My lords should have this prior knowledge instantly."

"We'll inform Yugi prior to sending the message to investigate the southern lands." Seto said. "Yami, however, will have to stay in the dark until we can get more information on what is about to transpire in the coming months. If we do not prepare ourselves by the time that Tèa does break Solirais's seal, then all is lost in our way of life."

* * *

><p><strong>Finally done! Man, do I need something drink...<strong>

**Next chapter: As we continue into our story, we head back to the eastern lands before its' destruction. Follow on how Jack chose his wife, Crow becoming desperate for a mate, and with Yusei and Kiryu deciphering the text in one of the sacred books.**

**R&R, people! **


	9. Chapter 9

Phew! All of the inspiration that I had for the past three weeks is coming back with a vengeance! So, I'm here to present the ninth chapter of Synchro Beast, Crimson Rose!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 9-Unlocking the Chains of the Unknown<em>

**~27 years ago, before the assault in the eastern district~**

Moonlit skies became cloudy as rain started to descend upon the night of the eastern village, of which was home to one of the strictest policies ever to be practiced. The eastern lord Kiryu, promising the northern grand vampire Yami to fulfill his duties to his own territory, was actually more flirtatious than that of the northerner's cousin, Yusei Fudo. The eastern lord's mark was already on some of the eastern village's beautiful women, and it has one of them completely furious since the good ones were taken away from him by the time it becomes mating season every year. This year, however, will prove that this time around, he'll not be outdone by the eastern lord when finding a mate.

The eastern castle's military commander, considering his ruthless purple eyes could freeze an entire army by one glance, was not pleased with the results of the training performances of the soldiers that were just inducted into the assault force for the eastern castle. His voice booming throughout the halls as his temper was hammered upon his newly established military crew.

"Absolute bullshit!" Jack bellowed. "This is an unacceptable product of our ferocity as the eastern military! Is this not the best of the selection assessment protocol that our lord has chosen carefully to protect this vast land of ours?"

"Hey, we just got started, you know!" Grieger shouted. "Bastard, it's only been a couple of hours since the assessment test!"

"I don't tolerate any fucking excuses for slacking in my department!" Jack demanded. "If you idiotic morons do contain the power of Synchro, you have to unleash that power onto the enemy! Our very own lord Kiryu chose you sixteen as the eastern lands' best defense force, and I expect no mistakes..."

"Belittling the new recruits like old times...Your habits are always hard to break, huh, Jack?" a smug voice said.

"Yusei...Why the hell are you lurking about on my training field?" Jack angrily asked.

"I just got back from the northern castle; dealing with an unwanted hunter is such a bothersome, especially if he's so furious over something so trivial..." Yusei countered.

"Let me guess, the hunter took away your interest from you, huh?" Jack smirked.

"...Watch your tongue, pal. We may be childhood friends, but even you know not to interfere with my love affairs." Yusei snarled.

"Hmph...Whatever." Jack scoffed. "Anyways, Lord Kiryu's been looking for you. Said he's got something important to discuss with you."

"Can it wait until tomorrow? I'm not in the mood for conversations right now." Yusei said.

'Oh, he's definitely pissed. I'll make a note to tell Crow about this...' Jack thought mischievously.

"Don't you even dare..." Yusei said. "Recruits, head towards the barracks for training tomorrow night. Don't mind the asshole here; he's just in a foul mood."

"Why you little incompetent, smug, son of a bitch!" Jack bellowed.

* * *

><p>~Later in the night...~<p>

The orange-haired man was pacing back and forth within his chambers, angry about this cat and mouse game he was playing with the eastern lord. Within the past two months, all of the beautiful women in the eastern village have been claimed by the lord himself and it was soon closing near the mating season. Plus, it was nearing the year of the red moon, which according to vampire folklore that a woman's blood will be deemed unsatisfying and sour; this wasn't going to ruin his chances at finally landing a mate for centuries to come! There were also the problems dealing around his childhood pals, Yusei and Jack. The orange-haired vampire, known now as Crow Hogan, was desperate to secure a woman before Kiryu got the upper hand on him...again.

Crow already knew that Yusei was very picky about his women, and Jack...he absolutely laughed so hard that he literally turned blue at the sudden thought of a woman falling in love with that self-centered jerk. Just as Crow was about to head out his room, the door automatically met his face and somehow broke his nose with blood seeping out from his nostrils. The person entering the room looked behind and tried to hold his laughter while glancing at his friend.

"You know, you were always the unlucky one back when we were kids." Kiryu snickered.

"Sh-Shut up!" Crow barked, readjusting his nose back into alignment. "Anyways, what the hell are you doing here, Kiryu? Are you here to mock me once more about my love life?"

"That's how you talk to your lord? Unacceptable!" Kiryu growled. "As you already know, it is closing near the red moon phase of the year and folklore tells that a mortal woman's blood is considered distasteful and positively sour for us male vampires."

"Like I didn't know that; the fact that if I don't get a mate soon before then will make me a fucking sore loser in the castle until next year." Crow said.

"Well, Yusei's out of the picture for mating season...again." Kiryu groaned.

"Huh? I thought Yusei was going after that hunter Sherry! She was way too feisty for me to handle!" Crow said.

"Jack told me about how his soon-to-be mate was killed during a fight with her fiancé, Divine." Kiryu explained. "Not to mention that there's not a single woman over here in the eastern district that can match Yusei's desires. Jack...forget it. What woman would ever want to be with him?"

"How about if I force down my fist into your fucking throat; sounds better?" Jack threatened.

"Eiyahhh!" Kiryu yelled, jumping onto the ceiling and making both men laugh at his reaction. "...Y-Y-You bastard! I told you not to surprise me from behind like that! You know that I'm sensitive around my surroundings!"

"Hmph; you just don't like shitty surprises." Jack scoffed.

"Whatever." Kiryu scowled. "There's absolutely no way that you can find a mate before the start of the red lunar year. We all know you drain those bitches' blood dry well before the transformation."

"I can too!" Jack growled.

"Then, I purpose a wager!" Crow declared. "I wager an entire month of housework that you cannot find a mate without truly killing her within the time limit for the mating season."

"It only lasts for three weeks." Kiryu stated. "No mate, you become the housecleaner for a whole month. If you actually do the impossible, then Crow will have to wear that frilly dress one of my aunts oh so forgot to destroy."

"I reject that-" Crow started.

"Fine, I accept this wager!" Jack smirked. "Prepare to be humiliated, Crow!"

Crow threw a nasty glare at the eastern lord. Kiryu, however, was laughing conceitedly in his mind. He sure knew what to say that'll surely get his fill of laughter for the day.

"You are so gonna pay when this is over, my lord." Crow hissed.

"That is, providing that you have a back-up plan for this wager." Kiryu said.

"Oh, I do." Crow grinned. "But, I'm not gonna tell you anything, nor let you read my mind to find out. Anyways, I'm heading over to Yusei's room to see how the poor guy's holding up. Though, the moment he gets angry, I'm bolting the hell out of there."

* * *

><p>~Two weeks later, following the bet...~<p>

_SNAP!_

"Ow! This is what you get for traveling in the dark without any light, Carly." a woman said to herself. "Then again, that self-centered mayor sent you out here all by yourself, for what? Information about the vampire's new recruits? I'm no vamporant! I'm just a measly scout trying to make a living!"

Light escapes the shadowy woods of the night as a young woman, around mid-twenties, wandered around the darkness trying to locate the eastern castle of the vampires of which became residence to the legendary power of Synchro. Many mortals decades ago tried to obtain this unusual source of power, but after many tragedies and misfortune came to numerous people, the mortals gave up on trying to even master such a power. However, later on, it appeared that those born with a special blood type can control and use the power of Synchro. Vampire hunters were no exception to this rule since it was really rare for anyone to use this natural power; the craftsman were still pursuing on how to contain the Synchro power to use against the vampires when war strikes again.

As she gotten closer to the walls of the castle, the woman, now named Carly Carmine, was hired by the arrogant mayor to investigate what the vampires of the east were planning to do following weeks after the signing of the treaty. However, many of the mortals were skeptical about this so-called truce and still continued their observance of the vampires' movements. It was near the end of the mating season, and all of the male patrons in the village were preparing the necessary steps to protect their women from the claws of the seductive creatures. Clouds were staring to separate, revealing the white, glowing moon and became the hunting ground for the demon dogs that roam the woods for their next meal.

Carly was becoming much more nervous since she was entering way too deep into the woods, looking back and the realization hit her mind like stones crushed under the beasts of hell itself. The tracks that she made had been lost within the darkness of the trees' shadows leaving her stranded and alone; she violently jerked back, forth and all around, making sure that nothing was blending in the shadows. White, sharp fangs showed up with dark red eyes following in packs, and Carly was not too happy since she didn't even have any weapons to defend herself. As the beasts of the dark approach closer, the black-haired woman stepped back to avoid her inescapable fate. Leaping with murdering intent, the fiendish animals rushed towards Carly, of which she responded to running away for her life, but it ended with her body trapped against a stone brick wall and every one of the dark creatures surrounding her to prevent any getaway.

'Well, so much for the life ahead of you, Carly.' Carly thought, miserably.

She closed her eyes, hoping to not see her attackers pounced on her. However, after one minute of her sight entering darkness, the yelps and screams of the beasts hollered as Carly opened them and saw the person that saved her life, but her body became enveloped in fear as the light of the moon revealed the creature of the night. His blond hair and cold purple eyes glared into her very soul, constricting her breath into thin intermissions; it was very unlikely for a vampire of his caliber to save a mortal of her stature.

Jack smelled something off before his daily rounds of feeding near the edge of the castle walls, and spotted someone surrounded by demonic wolves in the midst of the midnight hour. He wasn't in the mood for saving, until he took a second look at the person that was cornered, realizing a perfect opportunity to settle that bet he made sooner and quicker. Descending into the conflict, Jack invoked a spell so rapidly that no one even heard him coming from above. In a matter of seconds, dark crimson arrows plunge into every wolf and ridding them of their existence. He then turned his attention to the woman he just saved, who eyes were already showing fear. Luckily for Carly, he couldn't see her eyes through her makeshift glasses...

"Already showing fear to the person who saved you? That's rather rude, don't you think?" Jack scoffed.

...Or maybe not.

"Hey, it's normal for a person to show fear every time they're in danger!" Carly quarreled.

"I have no need for such emotions." Jack sneered. "I am the strongest vampire of the eastern lands, and you expect me to show fear when driven into a corner? Ridiculous! Now mortal, state your business as to why the hell are you wandering in this time of the night."

"Look, I just got lost, okay?" Carly lied. No way was she gonna let a vampire know why she was truly outside at this time of the night.

"I am not fucking stupid enough to know that you were sent here by someone to spy on us." Jack smirked. "Every vampire knows that mortals such as yourself cannot handle the dark creatures that roamed the darkness; you cannot be a vamporant, so you must be a low-level scout sent by the village."

"S-So what?" Carly redirected. "I was forced on this mission! I didn't agree to this, dammit! It's not like I have anyone waiting for me back home!"

"If you don't have anybody to come back to, why on Earth would you still continue to listen to those that you barely even know?" Jack asked.

"Well..." Carly said. "Maybe I wanted to find my own identity through trials of life and death!"

"Ha...! What a preposterous reason!" Jack laughed. "Unfortunately for you, your ass ain't going back to that miserable village for good."

"What...? Why the hell not?" Carly demanded.

"Have you forgotten about what just transpired here a few minutes ago?" Jack said. "I saved your life, and you're going to start repaying right now."

Carly couldn't believe what she just heard; this vampire was taking her as his slave! But from what she heard about this very vampire, all of his female victims were sucked dry to the bone and vanished into dust, and it shook her body to the core. To think that she was saved from one danger only to enter into another one; Carly thought that she was cursed from the day that she was born.

Jack knew that this very woman will surely finish off the bet and prove those sarcastic friends of his that he can keep a woman alive; maybe this female mortal might keep him entertained for years to come. However, keeping her alive when the mating ritual commences wasn't going to be easy, since all of the women Jack had been with were dehydrated out of their blood and their bodies turning into bone dust. It serves them right for not being able to produce enough blood to satisfy his hunger!

Picking up his little and yet soon-to-be mate and placing her body on his shoulder, Jack leaped back into the castle to present his catch for mating season. Carly wasn't too happy about this; she put her hands into fists and kept pounding on Jack's back, demanding that he put her down and take her back to the village. He didn't care about her temper tantrums; Jack just wished that she stop hitting and kicking him like a madwoman!

"Take me home, this instant!" Carly shouted.

'Vile woman! What makes her think that I'm gonna listen to her demands? And I wish this bitch stop rampaging and kicking me like I'm some bastard!' Jack thought angrily.

* * *

><p>He thought that he wouldn't find a woman that the eastern lord had taken already.<p>

But, luck has finally come to his side for once.

Although, sometimes fate can be so cruel when you least expected, but it didn't matter. Crow finally found a woman that he can claim as his own. It had taken decades of searching due to Kiryu's unrelenting pursuit of suitable women, or in his friend's words, pleasure dolls. His stupid friend kept telling them that those women couldn't satisfy his needs! What needs did Kiryu had besides getting on his nerves and bending the rules for his own delight? Hopefully, this time around...Crow might actually beat Kiryu at his own game.

"Now, sweetheart. I wouldn't dare to hurt you in the ways of mortal love. No, I'm gonna show you the wild side of us vampires when we become quite lustful for physical intercourse." Crow grinned.

"My, oh my, aren't you the passionate flirter?" the woman giggled.

"Now, let me bite that neck first before we get crazy tonight." Crow smirked.

"Uhh...maybe when we done having sex..." the woman hesitated.

"Why you are resisting me...?" Crow started, but his senses started to pick up a scent and one so familiar that he wanted to kill the bastard. He grabbed her by the wrist, using his other free hand to look at her neck and true by his instincts, two bite marks were there.

Crow knew it...! That sneaky bastard of a friend Kiryu snuck a spell on his now not-so-lucky catch of the night, and his anger flew into a rage that surely made Kiryu laugh so much.

"KIIIRYUUU!" Crow screamed.

* * *

><p>He wasn't in the mood for visiting the eastern lord hours after he was running away from the orange-haired friend that apparently was furious that his love life was being played with all over again. But, alas...the northern grand vampire's cousin needed to know what was so important that the eastern lord wanted to talk to him about. Having a lighted orb guide him down the stone stairs down to the sacred underground library of Mylomti, Yusei needed to deal with this issue before calling it a night. The black-haired vampire had not been inside the library in over a century; he studied spells with his father and mother, before they were executed by the ruthless vampire dictator Solirais for defiance.<p>

Kiryu was getting bored; so what if Crow vowed vengeance against him for ruining his love life? It's not like he had a permanent woman in his life! And he couldn't believe that Jack actually did the impossible and kept a mate alive before the end of the mating season. Well, at least his friend's end of the bargain didn't come without laughter from most of the inhabitants of the castle. But now, the eastern lord's attention has shifted towards a few of the forbidden books laid across the table.

Several weeks ago after the treaty signing, Kiryu suspected that the western lord was planning something huge after cutting off connections with the rest of the clan. In anticipation of this secret iniquity, he looked into the forbidden books for some sort of clue; what he discovered was truly frightening for himself and his clan. He needed someone trustworthy and level-headed to keep the information an undisclosed topic until the time was right. The only one who fitted that profile was the northern grand vampire's cousin, Yusei Fudo. There was something strange when Kiryu looked deeper into the forbidden manuscripts, and what he found was something that needed more time to investigate.

Minutes later, Yusei spotted Kiryu glancing what appeared to be a few books that belonged to one of the three vampire sages. He mentally sighed; of all of the books to choose from, why these ones? Everyone knew what was written in these manuscripts, and deemed them forbidden due to the destructive power hidden in the spells contained in them.

"I thought I was going to help you research something in this library, but I never thought that you go this low just to keep your seat in power, Kiryu." Yusei said, sarcastically.

"Very funny, Yusei." Kiryu chuckled. "But, that's not what I'd called you here for."

"Then, what the hell is this all about?" Yusei barked. "I'm already in a foul mood since my only chance for a mate was taken away two weeks ago by a bastard hunter."

"Relax; I gotta call the damn bookkeeper before we proceed." Kiryu said, piercing his hand and muttering a spell on the ground not far from where they were at.

"_Cum __stilla __purus __lamia __scriptor __cruor, ego __devolvat __sigillum __mille __lunas__: intra __O __potens __triae __de veris__!_ (1)_"_ Kiryu chanted.

With white smoke enveloping the small figure appearing from the blue circle, a small demonic kid wearing what appeared to be hiking gear was not happy that his vacation was cut off short.

"Hey, man! I told you that I was on holiday for the next six months! How dare you cut me off in the middle of my vacation!" the kid argued.

"Oh, shut it, Seyria." Kiryu said. "This is important business to be taken care of, so after this is done, I'll send you back."

"Whatever!" Seyria huffed.

"Amazing how twenty years can do to a half-demon." Kiryu muttered.

"So, what's this important thing that you wanted to talk about, my lord?" Yusei asked.

"It's about my suspicions of what Gozaburo was about to go through with as a grand plan to eliminate all of the mortals before the treaty was signed." Kiryu explained. "He talked to me about it before Lord Yami called us to discuss about the conditions of the war back then."

"A grand plan? Surely you jest; Lord Gozaburo wouldn't try to endanger our survival by destroying all of the mortals in one fell swoop." Yusei said.

"That's what I had thought at first, but what he said after that truly made me concerned about something." Kiryu said, seriously. "Gozaburo told me to acquire the sacred books of Mylomti and deliver them to him, but I refused the notion to even take these fucking books out of here."

"He's right; the manuscripts that the eastern vampire sage Mylomti written in his time before passing away was to protect our clan from an even more sinister threat." Seyria explained. "An enemy even much more powerful than the current grand vampire."

"Someone much more powerful than Yami? Preposterous!" Yusei barked. "Who would be that strong enough to wipe our clan from extinction?"

"Rather than explaining it to you, I'll show you." Kiryu said. "At first, looking through the pages of every book was the key to taking out the mortals was his plan, but at second glance, the binders were encrypted with some kind of message and rearranging them ended up with a message that warned anyone else not to even use these books to even bring _**him**_ out..."

Placing book after book on top of each other, the message hidden on the binders revealed a warning that even shook Yusei to the core. The message was written in ancient text, only to be read in Latin. The passage read as follows:

"_**Testimonium **__**enim **__**illi **__**veteres**__**...**__**frangi non **__**resurget **__**Etsi **__**rex **__**in**__**vindicando **__**ausos **__**rebellavit contra eum." **_(2)

"W-What does this all fucking mean?" Yusei asked, flabbergasted. "What do you mean by _**him**_?"

"Mylomti, Cresahan, and Dilao used their own books to seal away the vampire dictator Solirais and Dracula ordered that these books were to be condemned and never used at all." Seyria explained. "All three of them encoded this message to warn the next generation of the danger of using these books. Normally, the seal encasing the former king of the undead is a very powerful one, but the sages took the necessary precautions to prevent the summoning spell from being broken."

"In other words, Gozaburo was about to unleash Solirais when the war reached its' climax." Kiryu said. "All the forbidden books have to be placed in a certain way to order to recreate the seal; even placing our own damn kind in the crossfire of the war was the cost the western lord was willing to take."

"That's insane! We have to inform our grand vampire about this sort of treason!" Yusei said.

"No, I need more time to decipher the rest of the encoded words on the rest of these manuscripts." Kiryu said. "What we have right now is nothing more than baseless conjecture of the facts; telling Lord Yami without any evidence to back up our claim will surely have us shunned by the clan themselves. I need you to keep quiet about this until the time is right."

"But what if it's too late to tell him about Gozaburo's original plan?" Yusei asked.

"He'll know when we have enough to back up our suspicions." Kiryu said. "I just hope when Solirais is unleashed, we'll be ready for him this time."

* * *

><p><strong>Finally done after almost three months of head-scratching agony! Next chapter, we get a little kinky and follow up with a part of Bruno's past before he became a priest!<strong>

**1-** **With the drop of a pure vampire's blood, I unleash the seal of a thousand moons; enter O mighty caster of truths! (Translated from Latin)**

**2-** **The seal of the Ancients must not be broken...for the former king of the undead shall rise again to seek revenge on those who had dared rebelled against him. (Translated from Latin)**

**Next chapter: Serenity has an unusual vision in her mind that prompts her to visiting the brunette vampire Seto for the first time in person, and we head into a part of Bruno's history before he became a priest...**

**R&R, people!**


	10. Chapter 10

I promised the kinky stuff in this lovely chapter, and I'm gonna bring it head-on with the many things that I have planned for our little Bruno! Plus, I really hope that other people are reading this as well as reviewing; it puts me in a great mood and helps me write a whole lot faster. Now, here's the tenth chapter of Synchro Beast, Crimson Rose!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 10-Secret Passion, Hidden Story<em>

Summer has arrived for the village, with the sun's rays intensifying the potency of some potions and kept many of the demons that hid in the shadows away from the town. However, it also meant that many of the females were desperate to find new clothes to deal with the scorching heat, and left a lot of males to make the daunting trip to get the materials needed, which left only a handful to protect the township at night. Also, it was the examination season, which meant that all the vampire hunters would have to give up a few nights of observation to reaffirm their status.

Aki hated summer due to the examinations; it cuts her off from hunting down the fanged beasts, but mostly she's been working on her Synchro spells so when the next chance arises towards a confrontation with Yusei, she'll be ready to put him down for good. She let her guard down not once, but twice during the times he caught he off guard. Aki learned about Sherry, and wasn't going to let the same vampire that clawed his way into her heart take the red-headed woman that easily. Even back then when she was in the Hunter's Academy, many men looked at Aki in a seductive way but ultimately met refusal from her very mouth. Her father even had the nerve to try and set her up on arranged marriages, but Aki told him that her own job as a hunter will always be her top priority.

The female hunter wanted to make up for the weakness that she had back when she was a child; the very little, but oblivious girl that let her two own best friends meet death in the worst possible way. Aki didn't want to be that girl anymore and having a guy was a distraction to her, she decided. If only there was a way to turn back time...no, she thought. Even if she did save them, they would still be in danger regardless of how many hunters protected them. Strapping on her brown chastity belt around her waist, loading her weapons into their sockets, Aki stepped out of her home and headed straight for the Hunter's Academy for her exams to begin.

'Ugh, fucking summer had to come and now I have to deal with these moronic exams just to recertify my status as a vampire hunter!' Aki thought bitterly. 'Amy hasn't given me any new missions since that day...I wonder what's going on inside that mind of hers. No matter...once I finish these damn exams, I'll concentrate every day to sharpening my skills to destroy that Yusei Fudo!'

* * *

><p>~At the Wheeler Residence...~<p>

"Man, this weather's insane for this time of the year! It's times like these I wish I could go bathe in the cool waters of the lake." Serenity sighed, fanning herself with a paper fan to keep her cool. "Stupid Legion! Why did they have to go and restrict every form of traveling just to protect us? There hasn't been any sort of major conflict after the war; not to mention that it's almost near the season of weddings too. I don't want be forced to marry someone that I don't like! Maybe a nice refreshing bath might help me calm down today."

Days after physically meeting her brother for the first time in fifteen years, Serenity was still trying to figure out a plan on how to meet with her brother without the Legion catching onto her movements. It was absolute relief to find that Joey didn't leave the world as she thought, but now he became part of the enemy that everyone has been fighting for generations and she wanted out of such a pattern. Her mother's condition hasn't gotten any better, and the savings that the family had stored for years was almost out. Serenity couldn't do any jobs since women were prohibited from taking on any sort of hand-on jobs unless they were graduates of the Hunter's Academy. The laws of the town were completely unfair, she thought furiously. Her mother needed shelter from anymore dangers of the night; to take any chances of reentering the academy were far out of reach since the required amount of funds was absent from her grasp.

Heading downstairs into their bathing area in the basement, where it was her only safe haven from both of her admirers and from unsuspecting peeping toms, Serenity turned on the faucet while undressing out of her russet dress, preparing the towels and candles for her relaxing cleansing of her body. She poured the soothing rose oil that she made a couple years ago into the searing water inside the bathtub, stirring with her right hand to spread it evenly. Tying her hair in a braid to ensure equal coverage at her ends, Serenity stepped into the bathtub and let the scent of roses close her eyes and enter into a peaceful state, but someone hidden in the shadows of the basement was about to get a little close to his interest. Enveloping the room in a blue mist, Serenity started to become sleepy and her mind entered into a fantasy dream.

'Odd, I don't remember ever putting any extra oils in the water...-yawn- I'm getting sleepy...' Serenity thought.

'Perfect, she's asleep. Time to enter her mind and persuade her to see me in person. Heh, I'll be sure to give her something she'll never be able to forget.' the unknown person thought seductively.

* * *

><p><em>-Illusion Scene-<em>

**Her head was pounding so heavily, she thought that a headache had placed itself on her brain.**

**Her vision was a bit blurry, and yet she could see the silhouette of a person hovering above her. Blinking her eyes once, then twice, the sight she saw of the person made her truly crimson on her face. The brunette vampire that she was looking at a few weeks ago was inside the bathtub, completely immersed in the water with his bare body lingering close to her own, making her heart flutter wildly and her emotions spinning out of control. His seductive smirk was making her stomach tense up; as she lost herself to seeing those cobalt, yet more sapphire eyes draw her soul into a state of ecstasy. **

"**Too much for your mind to handle, my auburn angel?" Seto asked.**

"**W-W-What are y-you doing h-here?" Serenity stammered. "Vampires aren't supposed to be present during the day!"**

"**Maybe I was here way before daybreak approached, my dear." Seto suggested. "Besides, your body is becoming very tense from being this close to me, am I wrong?"**

**His fingers caressed across her drenched body, and then his left hand grasped her right breast, jerking her body with water splashing out of the tub from the reaction to his touch. To think that such a vampire would be gentle not to even take her right there made her heartbeat increase with every second his finger strolled against her porcelain skin.**

"**Ah..." Serenity gasped.**

"**Such tenderly, silky skin...I've never expected a gorgeous woman like yourself to possess such a smooth texture." Seto said, seductively. "I wonder what will happen if my hands were to go even lower..."**

"**W-W-Wait a minute!" Serenity stuttered.**

"**You're upsetting the water; do you want your hands to wander around my body to ease the tension in the room?" Seto suggested, teasingly.**

"**I-I..." Serenity panted.**

"**Go on; I won't shy away from your touch." Seto whispered in her ear. "Let your emotions carry your way into this moment."**

**She was hesitant about wandering around such a body, but her mind let it do its' own as her fingers traced around his upper torso, slowly indulging in such details of his muscular body. Her lips parted halfway to catch her breath, but were caught by the lips of the brunette, slowly closing her eyes and savoring each stroke of the tongue. The rumors were indeed true about the brunette; the moment your lips touched his, you were bound to become enraptured in his arms. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, with her fingers running through his hair and his hands stroking down her back, as if it was their time to become one with each other's body. They parted to catch their breaths, with the brunette sparking another smirk on his face.**

"**Do you want meet me in person?" Seto asked.**

"**Yes, I do." Serenity said.**

"**Then, it's time for you to wake up from this lovely fantasy. Though, I wished such a dream shouldn't be over this quick." Seto said, playfully.**

_-Illusion Scene End-_

* * *

><p>Bubbles were coming from her mouth, as Serenity opened her eyes and quickly stood up from the bathtub, breathing heavily after taking in what she just experienced. The dream that she had in her mind was still fresh as her body unconsciously got out of the cream-colored bathtub, only to have someone grab her from behind while her womanly body was still dripping wet with water. Serenity's whole body was sending waves of fear; what if whoever this person was tries to take advantage of her while she was in his arms? The voice of the individual widen her eyes with shock; it was like time itself actually froze when her breath instantly stopped to sink in the man within the room.<p>

Seto was waiting in the shadows after sending his precious doll that seductive dream, which will surely antagonize her older brother, but what did he care of anyway? The brunette-haired vampire was fascinated by Serenity since meeting her on that fateful day when Yami met the woman that became his obsession into obtaining. Though, it did not stop him from turning his attention to what Joey said about Solirais's imminent release. Yugi's response to the new information received by Rafael was truly troubling; if Solirais was released, the first thing he would do is to hunt down any Purebloods who will become a threat to him, then savagely destroy every village until he finds the descendants of the very people that sealed him centuries ago. The problem was that they already knew who the descendants to the vampire sages are, but the main one was finding Sethos's generation within the mortals. Since the powerful vamporant was the one that wrote the sealing spell, Solirais will have much more malice against his family than the sages' offspring.

"W-Who's there?" Serenity stuttered.

"What, no hello for your charming visitor? How rude." Seto whispered.

"Y-Y-You! Why are you here?" Serenity asked. "My mother could be hearing us right now and might send a few hunters here to take care of you!"

"Relax, my beautiful princess. No one can hear us; I put this room under a soundproof spell to make sure our conversation isn't being interrupted." Seto spoke softly in her ear.

Taking a second look around her surroundings, a sapphire aura was covering every inch of the stone walls holding the cottage above. Serenity felt her skin being caressed as her emotions became unwind from the movement of the brunette's fingers, and her breath becoming more shallow the more his body held hers within his grasp. Seto wanted to make Serenity his own, but if that happens...one certain blond man will have his head for getting his little sister involved. But, it'll happen sooner or later.

"What...what do you see in me that makes you so interested with the woman in your arms?" Serenity asked.

"I like them fierce, but showing that fire with pure, tender elegance." Seto enlightened Serenity, placing a few of her hair strands close to his lips. "I could change you into one of us right now, but considering your brother's antics, I'll hold my bite for when the time is right."

"You know Joey? Is he alright?" Serenity asked again.

"Your brother's fine; though, he's been getting under my skin every time he breaks out on his own and disobeying my fucking orders to stay low." Seto said stoically.

"Well, Joey's not one to listen to anybody who he thinks is on his bad side." Serenity chuckled.

"I'll take note on that; but, your brother has provided us damaging information that'll lead into a war not even the next generation will be able to survive." Seto said.

"A war...after thirty years of peace?" Serenity said.

"Yes, but we do not know when it'll begin. All we can do now is finding the descendants from ancient times since the person who we are about to face will track them down for his revenge." Seto answered.

"Really? Can we actually handle this individual by ourselves?" Serenity asked.

"...This person is from the ancient era before the long war, so his spells are completely unfamiliar to our blood generation." Seto said. "If he is allowed to take this world into hell itself, then no one is safe. The only way to preserve our way of culture is to seal him away for good."

"Um, I know that you're enjoying holding me in your arms, but can I please get dressed?" Serenity asked. "I'm shivering without any sort of clothing on."

"I'm about to leave anyway. I have important business to attend to, but we'll meet again, my auburn princess." Seto smirked.

Enveloping his body in a blue mist, Seto's grasp on Serenity completely vanished as the brunette departed following their extensive conversation, leaving the undressed woman clutching her body for support. What did she experienced just now with the brunette vampire embracing her in his arms? Her mind was cloudy with confusion, but also with regret of not even kissing his lips again as in her fantasy. Seto's tender fingers gliding slowly and lovingly made her insides become all knotted, wanting him to stroke her body again to feel her alive once more. But his words of what was about to happen was still frightening to Serenity; another war will after nearly thirty years of peace and the enemy was unknown except by the small reality that this person was from ancient times.

The banging on the wooden door snapped her out of her stupor as Serenity can hear her mother's voice shouting at her, words coated with concern. Serenity had forgotten that Seto placed the barrier to keep anyone from hearing them; she knew her mother was absolutely full of anxiety about her only remaining child left in her world.

"Serenity, dear! Are you alright, sweetie? You haven't said anything in half an hour!" her mother shouted.

"I'm fine, mom! I just fell asleep while cleansing myself!" Serenity lied.

"Just please don't make me worry like that! I can't lose you like I did with your brother." her mother said.

'But, I want to be with Joey, mother. I feel like going over to that side of the universe; I don't want to leave you, but when the time comes for me to choose my own path...I want to be with the person that captures my heart. To bring me into a state of rapture that I have never felt before, I want that sensation coursing through my body. I hope that you'll understand when I say the truth to you, mother.' Serenity thought.

* * *

><p>~Several hours later into the night, at the village church...~<p>

_BONG! DONG! BONG!_

"Ah, the ringing of the night bell soothes my soul to settle down in relief." Bruno sighed. "Amy's been coming less to the church for prayers, yet she talks to me almost every day. If only the priest Ryou haven't left the church to me, he would have this place packed to the brim for service."

"If that's how you feel about your position, Friar Bruno, I would have come home sooner than I had planned." a soft, yet manly voice said from behind him.

"Priest Ryou! You've returned from your journey!" Bruno said. His eyes turned towards two teenage children standing behind the priest. "Who are these two youngsters that you have brought here?"

"They're twins, but they have no recollection about who they are." Ryou said. "I found these two three years following that dreadful siege in the eastern territory. Clothes all bloody and torn, so I had them accompanied with me on my journey. Purifying the land is becoming harder than expected since all of the bloodshed that the war has left in this world."

"Do they at least know their names?" Bruno asked.

"I'm afraid not." Ryou answered, with a sigh escaping his lips. "I've been trying my best to see if these two can open up, but to no avail have any memories of their past at all."

"Do you think that someone in the village might be able to recognize them?" Bruno inquired.

"It'll be a miracle, but for now...I think it's best to get these teenagers bathed and ready for bed." Ryou said. "Can you prepare the bath water while I bring back them some robes?"

"Certainly." Bruno complied.

Well into the night as the church rang its' bell signaling the shift of the hunters, the church's pastor Ryou returned after nearly two and a half decades on the road to his homeland, bringing with him two teenage twins with teal-colored hair. Shortly after his departure from the northern village in hopes of finding survivors, the white-haired priest discovered the twins feasting off food that they stolen from a traveling group of bandits and taking them with him for them to seek refuge in the northern village. However, Ryou started to notice something bizarre when the twins stopped aging physically and conducted his own inquiry about this strange phenomenon; to his findings, the two were already dead but were brought back to life using a resurrection spell. However, the major side effects to the spell were already present when the peaceful priest tried to identify the teenagers.

Bruno wanted to find the words to tell the priest that gave him asylum from his past about the decision that the Legion presented to him months ago, following the mishap of his female regular, Amy Rivers. Glancing up into the moonlight, he wondered if he should go back into the person that was sealed away centuries ago as well as obtaining back the blood that was held back inside his body. The blue-haired man wasn't always like the peaceful person he was; there was a time when he was out of control and literally lost his mind. Would Bruno really want to return to being the individual that even made vampires hunters of his time afraid of him?

After cleaning the twins and placing them into their beds, Ryou and Bruno stepped outside into the church garden to breath in the air.

"Ryou, there is something urgent that I want to discuss with you." Bruno said.

"Although I am weary from my travels, I shall listen to what you have to say, Bruno." Ryou said.

"It's the Legion; they want me to return to being the person that Solirais hunted down before I was sealed of my true form." Bruno said.

"Revive your vampire blood into being the vampire slayer Antinomy?" Ryou questioned. "Haven't they forgotten that you literally lost control when the blood of your original kin ran for the lust of blood?"

"I was absolutely frightened to the core; I wanted to stray away from the violent person that I was and start life anew to atone for what I've done to my kinship." Bruno said. "To even return to being the very individual that wanted the bloodlust coursing through his body...I can't bare to imagine what should happen if I lose control again."

"Hunters of generations old and new admired you, but they also feared you because of who you were." Ryou said. "Is the Legion also looking into bringing back Aporia?"

"It can't be done; Aporia's messenger, Z-ONE, was killed by Solirais. When Aporia tried to avenge him, the vampire dictator used a molecular separation infused with a incantation spell to prevent him from becoming one again." Bruno explained. "I have learned that the secondary component of Aporia was killed by the western queen twenty years ago, so it's impossible to call upon him for assistance."

"What about his son? Could he be able to perform the union ritual?" Ryou inquired.

"Aporia wasn't a vampire, and since Placido was transformed into one...Aporia is gone for good." Bruno clarified.

"I see..." Ryou said. "Well, ultimately, it is your decision whether or not you wish to return to being Antinomy. But, you are always welcome to seek asylum here should things become too difficult for you to handle."

"Thank you, Ryou." Bruno said.

"Well, now. I must turn in for the night; you should turn in as well, Bruno. Church service will be lively tomorrow morning, and many will be coming for prayers for the years to come." Ryou said.

"I would like to stay outside for a few more minutes. I shall retreat to bed soon." Bruno said.

"Very well." Ryou smiled.

As Ryou departed from the garden and straight towards the cabin northeast, Bruno sat down on the stone bench, taking out what appears to be a silver-chained necklace with a ruby embedded into the center. Glancing at the jewel, there was a hint of regret inside the blue-haired man's eyes; is it perhaps that there was someone he loved deeply that he never had the chance of telling her of how he truly feels for her? The thoughts running throughout his mind was racing so many questions and uncertainty; to think that the time of becoming that part of him that he never want to go back into was conflicting him from the inside of his soul.

Being one of the several, last living beings of the past was kind of lonely; there was no one that lived through so many dark times can retell the stories of what they experienced through their eyes. Bruno never wanted his memories of being the world's top vampire slayer come back to him; the change in his life made him very docile and resentful against violence since entering the priesthood. What would become of the person that he is now if Bruno returned to being Antinomy?

'Almost two hundred and fifty years since I've been here, and now something has come up that requires every skilled person to report to the Legion for briefing of the situation.' Bruno thought. 'I only wished that my feelings for Sherry were given to her before the incident; but becoming Antinomy might be a major risk to the current hunters of this generation. What should I do? The Legion gave me until the end of this week to give my answer, but I do really wished to leave the only place that gave me asylum? I wish I knew what they were thinking about...'

* * *

><p><strong>Finally done! Man, trying to find the right words for a kinky scene is really hard.<strong>

**It's a mystery as to how Luna and Leo came back from the dead; who revived them and what will be Bruno's decision? Who knows, but for now, we'll see about the next part of this story!**

**Next chapter: Journey into the western lands as we divulge into the plans of the western queen Tèa and find out the true reason as to why she bounded Yami to the Eternal Tree of Life.**

**R&R, people!**


	11. Chapter 11

Well, we're almost reaching the halfway point of this story; can't believe how long this story's been running considering all the delays I've been having. But now, let's roll into our eleventh chapter of Synchro Beast, Crimson Rose!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 11-Preparations for the Dark World<em>

**~In the present, within the western castle...~**

"Well, well, Marik. You really know how to show a woman a good time." Tèa smirked. "Your queen's pleased with the progress our plan has been going smoothly over the years of isolation from our clan."

"Ah, yes, my queen." Marik grinned. "Tell me something; are you in a rush to release Solirais when we have all this time to teach our army the forbidden spells lurking within the sacred books?"

"You have yet to realize the boundaries that we set ourselves upon straying away from the accursed clan that my grandfather had directed hatred towards, after that damn treaty being signed by our enemies and our kin." Tèa sneered. "Plus, we are starting to grow attention to ourselves from Yami's trusted group. I will not have that son of a bitch find out about our true reasons for releasing the most powerful vampire known in the history of the world."

"What are the chances of the grand vampire getting out of there?" Marik asked.

"Absolutely zero chances." Tèa grinned, wickedly. "By the time he does get out, however, it'll be too late to even come up with a plan to prevent his demise. Yami shall burn in hell for trying to delude himself from the laws of the vampire."

"I best be heading out for my feast then, my queen." Marik said, using a portion of his power to instantly dress himself into his armor. "When I come back, I'll pleasure you until the moon is full once more."

"Very well; you may depart for now." Tèa said.

With her pleasure mate departing from her room, the western queen Tèa quickly dressed herself in a black gown, donning the ebony cloak that her grandfather worn when he was ruler, before the grand vampire's younger brother ordered his execution for treason. With the time looming closer to the release of the vampire dictator Solirais, the only things left standing between ultimate destruction of the mortal world was obtaining the sacred books of Cresahan and finding the descendant of the vamporant Sethos; the brunette woman grew a dark smirk on her face, departing from her room to the battling grounds outside.

To think that the forbidden spells she taught herself would actually take Yami into a major disadvantage made Tèa absolutely obsessed with power. Although the woman was within lineage for the high crown of the clan, the fact that she herself was not born in the royal family made Tèa boiling mad. Since the decision to bestow the new sovereign due to mysterious circumstances surrounding the grand vampire's unusual death was postponed until the final reports were confirmed, the western queen needed to destroy the statutes placed upon the current clan and rebuilt it anew. There was also the matter of resigning many of the positions inside the western lands since most of them were eliminated from the conflicts between the survivors of the revolt against the treaty years ago. While the spellcasters were deciphering the remaining texts written on the binders of the dozens of forbidden books, the western military were preparing their side of battle when the time arises for the war that'll end everything.

The new military commander, Dartz, was strictly critical of even the smallest of details when it came into battle formations for the growing army for the new war emerging from the darkness of the western lands. After the co-commander Rex was slaughtered by the northern noble Mai when they were chasing down their soon-to-be murdered civilian, the teal-haired man had to take full control over everything to ensure that Tèa was satisfied with the results he produced. With the door opening to the outside chambers, the warriors in the midst of their training stopped immediately to kneel before the presence of their queen.

"It is very rare to see you outside your chambers, my queen." Dartz said. "As you can see, everything's running smoothly for the new war we're ready to commence upon your word."

"Then, I must have made the right decision putting you in charge of the military. My grandfather chose you out of the many qualifiers because of your unique spells that you have mastered from the days of old." Tèa said. "I do not tolerate failure when our plan comes into fruition."

"Trust me, my queen. You will have everything under your control soon enough." Dartz smirked.

"See to it that you don't disappoint me, Dartz." Tèa said. "Now, if you excuse me, I have a former king to foresee."

Proceeding to the spellcasters' chambers, Tèa glanced at the pendant given to her by her very own mother, growling in unhappiness since the woman barely raised her when she was young. She hated the small ornament; it gave her nothing but bad memories of when her father was executed by Dracula in the crime of treason against his reign. But, Tèa knew that he was innocent! And with the very shock filling her mother's mind, it left only her grandfather to raise her through his care, given the circumstances surrounding her mother's condition. The brunette queen never showed any kindness since feasting upon her prey throughout the years, and when Yami refused her feelings, it drew the line as Tèa sought out nothing more than total destruction of the world she resides in.

Her fingernails grinding against the grain of the brick wall alerted the guards outside the underground hallway leading into the spellcasters' chambers. With little resistance, the door opened to a large blue circle encased around two dark-cloaked beings, their ears pointy and eyes brimming with a purplish glow. Floating above them were books of the forbidden tomes of Mylomti and Dilao, passing by each one as Tèa approached the glass orb situated in the center of the room.

"How much progress have you made regarding the translation on the sacred books?" Tèa asked. "Tyou? Jinka?"

"**Mylomti's books have been done for about two weeks; we are now focusing on the books of Dilao, my queen." Tyou responded.**

"_It'll be not long before we are finished with Dilao's tomes, my queen. However, without the sacred books of Cresahan, we cannot proceed with the plan." Jinka added._

"You need not to worry about Cresahan's books, I'll retrieve them when everything is settled over the sacred books we have in our possession." Tèa said. "Anyways, when is the latest that the translations will be done?"

"**When the moon turns red in two weeks time." Tyou said.**

"Interesting." Tèa said. "Let me see how my precious Yami is holding up. I bet his ass is fuming over the fact that he cannot be able to enjoy his freedom so freely."

Enveloping her hands around the crystal sphere, the vision of the grand vampire appeared in front of her, with a scowl placed on his face, looking in furious rage since being confided against his will. Tèa grew a dark smile; having to learn some of the forbidden spells became useful after all, until something went and turned her enjoyment into a furious tirade of hatred. Approaching Yami was a mortal woman, unbeknownst to Tèa that it was Amy Rivers, the grand vampire's new interest, holding a basket with the usual items that she brought with her over the past couple of months. Gripping the crystal orb tightly in her hands, it shattered into a thousand pieces and many of those pieces clinging onto her hands with blood escaping; to think that her spell did not contain any boundaries set towards the mortals made Tèa absolutely fuming with resentment inside of her.

She couldn't believe it; after almost thirty whole years of confinement, Yami was still interested with a female human! And catching the first glance at Amy, it was truly a bitter disgust to know that the pink-haired woman was much more beautiful than she was! With her emotions running wild, the disturbance of her powers alerted the whole castle that their queen was insanely unhappy about something and decided against being in her way for fear of erasure.

"Who is that mortal bitch that dares go near my dear Yami?" Tèa growled.

"_A mortal that has special recognition with the Legion. She has gained the trust of the grand vampire so quickly in a matter of months..." Jinka responded._

"Bullshit! I made my spell clear of anyone that tries to even rescue him out of reach! There is no way that a mere mortal could ever enter the seal without being pushed back!" Tèa said.

"**You have forgotten that the spell you used on the grand vampire will prevent those of the same kind from entering the seal. It will have no effect on those who have no blood connection whatsoever with the detained." Tyou stated.**

"Grrr...I will see to it that this whore will be taught a lesson, personally." Tèa scowled.

Stomping out of the spellcasters' chambers, the western queen was livid after discovering Yami's new love interest through the visions of her spies. What he did see in the female mortal that she lacked so much on her body? Tèa possessed everything that a man wants from a woman; so why is it that the multi-colored haired man rejected her and not that pink-haired woman? Come to think of it, Tèa thought, the woman looked like someone else back during the rebellion stages of the vampire sovereignty that she took down...she shook her head in denial. There was entirely no way that the two were alike; after all, Tèa thought that this must be a controlled woman set to satisfy his hunger for blood. Brushing that notion aside, she returned to her chambers and ordered that no one was to come in except her pleasure man for the evening.

'Ha! I must be getting delusional; that bitch thinks she's so smart to not realize that vampires have a way to control even the strongest of minds. Once those two spellcasters that I summoned finished deciphering the last of Dilao's books, we'll set course for the books of Cresahan. To think the day of reckoning is upon us; my grandfather's dreams will soon be realized and this fucking world will be burned into the damning grounds of hell itself!' Tèa thought sadistically.

* * *

><p>~Three weeks later-inside the military meeting chambers...~<p>

"Are you positive that they reinforced the security protocol at the northern castle?" Dartz asked.

"Yeah; the fucking bastards have more guards keeping an eye out for anyone suspicious outside the entrance to the sacred library there." Siegfried answered.

"Shit...that means we have to plan an alternate way to rout them out of the castle long enough for us to obtain the final pieces of our plan." B. Keith grumbled.

"How did they even get wind of what we were planning to do?" Dartz asked.

"Maybe the fool that you almost killed overheard you talking about our damn plans and told the trustees of the grand vampire about it." Yako retorted. "And you used to be so secretive with your thoughts, Dartz."

"Silence, you jackass." Dartz scowled. "We'll inform our queen about our current direction of how we will raid the northern castle; the alternate plans will have to be made beforehand."

Plans folded out on the table, with details marking every entrance into the northern castle as the group of the western military leaders were focusing on the invasion to claim the sacred books of Cresahan, but hit a snag in their plans when learning that the northern castle's defenses were stepped up due to someone telling the others of what they were planning to do. They were hoping that what they would explain to their queen will not upset her; Tèa had been in a foul mood ever since discovering Yami's little visitor wasn't going to go away anytime soon.

Inside her chambers, with Marik splayed across her bed in the nude and the brunette woman ready to depart to the briefing corridors, Tèa was grinding her teeth in ravenous rage. For three whole weeks she was constantly watching her trapped lord flirting with the bitch she thought was his dinner, but to her discontent, was still alive and keeping Yami company while he was still imprisoned and it agitated her to no end. What was it that made him attracted to that mortal woman? It was driving her insane not knowing the answer! The first order of business was to retrieve the last forbidden books for their plan, then deal with the pink bitch she despised so much. With her black cape fastened tightly with a sapphire brooch, Tèa slammed the door out, with Marik stirring from his sleep and turning onto his stomach to close his eyes again.

'The queen has been in a foul mood since discovering that her former lover is still clinging onto his new love interest. But, what does that even mean to me, when I savor the flavor of the queen both inside and out when I pleasure her until she screams in ecstasy?' Marik thought. 'Shit...why does Tèa want to revive Solirais and risk the balance of both our living means and will to survive? I can understand the change needed within the regime, but to release the dictator of our kinship to rule once more? There has to be a catch...What am I thinking? I need to sleep; I've been up all through yesterday fucking my queen and feeding time is near...'

* * *

><p>~Within the military chambers...~<p>

"Bullshit! They know that we're coming for those books, and now our plan is in jeopardy of being uncovered!" Tèa shouted.

"We're taking the necessary precautions of making alternate plans should our main approach be unsuccessful." Yako said. "According to the map we have made from the last visit by our insiders, it looks like there are some blind spots of which are unavailable to the guards and we could make our assault from there."

"What about Seto and them? Surely, they would come after us and try to destroy the books before they reached our grasp." Misty inquired.

"Our queen will be with us when we commence the raid." Dartz stated. "They know that the queen has learned a couple of forbidden spells, but they have yet to realize the true potential of how powerful our queen is."

"I will **not** stand for failure on this mission; death awaits those who dissatisfy me. Our grand plan depends on the success of this operation." Tèa said, darkly.

"Understood, my queen." Everyone said.

To be this livid about her plan so close to being discovered was an understatement; the western queen was infuriated about the information regarding her targets was unearthed by a civilian from the northern lands, and now she made herself the decision to retrieve the last of the forbidden books in person. Tèa was not about to let anyone stand in her way in unleashing the final gateway into oblivion that will finally put an end to her much hated side of the clan. The brunette woman was thirsty for blood clenching onto her sharp claws, and once she was done with breaking Solirais's seal, the first chance she'll get was to offer him the chance to retrieve his powers from her very hostage.

Yes, the queen of her grandfather's reign held Yami inside her spell prison to present him as a sacrifice to the newly resurrected dictator of the region; after learning from Gozaburo about his true intentions for what he had in store for his uprising against his kingdom, Tèa did everything in her power to ensure that his very own descendant was young and powerful. There was nothing holding her back now that the plan was moving into its' final stages. If only her informers could find out whom Sethos's descendant is, so that she can kill that person with her own hands.

"My queen, before we are dismissed, do you wish to share with us of why you imprisoned the grand vampire?" Misty asked.

"...Solirais's powers will be severely weak after spending so many centuries sealed away within the condemnation of those who saw his ideal world unfit. Yami, although I wished that he would become my perfect mate, has set himself up for his ancestor's dinner." Tèa explained.

"You mean that the grand vampire is...?" B. Keith gasped. "I don't fucking believe it! Wouldn't that mean his damn younger brother is also Solirais's descendant?"

"Yugi may be born within the royal bloodline, but his powers derived from Dracula's genealogy. There is always one descendant from each vampire every two centuries, and Yami was born before Yugi, making his vampiric blood the perfect offering for the dictator himself." Tèa stated.

"But what if he's not satisfied with just one offering?" Yako asked. "Then what will become of our plan to rebuild our vampire society?"

"Solirais will not rest until he has killed every one of the offspring that cast the sealing spell on him. I've already had my underground informers tell me of all of the sages' descendants; however...they have not found anything regarding that fucking vamporant Sethos's offspring." Tèa said. "I will find out who he is and when I do, I'll kill him before Solirais arises from the grave. Now, if you don't mind, I like to get back to my chambers. Prepare for the invasion of the northern castle, and make sure you accomplish this mission."

"Yes, my queen." Everyone said.

* * *

><p>~Six hours later, before the rise of dawn...~<p>

"I can't believe I had to do this sort of thing just for some damn information. But, I can't let them know completely just yet; I promised Kiryu that I will gather every detail of the western queen's plans and revealed them when Tèa has gathered the last of the books. Until then, I have to stay undercover." Misty whispered. "That stupid, fucking idiot! Why did he had to make me deal that much damage to him knowing fully well that Solirais was going to kill him regardless of his injuries? Ugh, right now, I need to send the information to Rebecca and Mokuba before the morning sun breaks."

Far away from the walls of the western castle, as the sun was ready to rise onto the new day, the marshal that was actually an undercover agent for the now fallen eastern district Misty was readying her bottle message spell in order to transport the information to Seto's younger brother Mokuba, who was second-in-command in the southern military and his wife, spell researcher Rebecca Hawkins. Alongside those two, who under direct orders from Kiryu before the siege of the east, were infiltrating the western clan in the hopes of obtaining everything they could to prepare themselves for the war of their lives.

Misty wasn't happy of the undercover stunt; she had to injure her very own lord, and then had to participate in an execution that made her an enemy with the northern noble Mai Valentine. Then, with the hard months trying to earn the trust of the western queen, it was never easy for the raven-haired beauty. Sometimes, she thought about slapping the hell out of her flirtatious lord; how dare Kiryu played with women when he was supposed to be courting her since they were bound to be married by their parents! Oh well, she thought. Misty was going to slap him anyway when he shows himself afterwards.

With the message spell fully done, Misty cast it into the direction of the south and with her task done, she marched back towards the castle in the hopes of obtaining the last of her information.

'That message better get there fast; no telling what Tèa might do if she found out.' Misty thought.

Although from afar, a shadowy person stood atop of a tree branch, whistling away to either inform someone or to keep an eye on the situation.

'The pieces are set; everything will be played into motion. When the darkness reaches the highest pinnacle of this world, is when the girl of legend shall appear herself.'

* * *

><p><strong>Finally finished! I don't know what is making me stray so behind everything!<strong>

**It looks like we have ourselves a new mystery! Who is this mysterious person that lurks within the shadows? And what plans will our undercover agent Misty be able to retrieve and warn that of her clan?**

**Next chapter: As Amy recruits Aki on a mission, the sight of the twins made Aki questioning why her memories of that night weren't connecting. Also, as the bond between Amy and Yami grow stronger, an unforeseen attack brings Amy into the castle of the northern clan, seeing for the first time of how things are without her interest around.**

**R&R, people! And I'm so sorry for making you wait this long! –Cries in agony-**


	12. Chapter 12

We're now at the halfway point of this story, and the first chapter for the new year. For those reading this story, thanks for keeping me on my toes. I just wished that I get back into a writing mojo this year and finally finish my other stories. Anyways, welcome into the twelfth chapter of Synchro Beast, Crimson Rose!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 12-Mirrors of the Shadows<em>

Nearing the end of the summer season was truly heading into a spiraling conflict, and many of the surviving farmers were reporting small numbers of livestock that will last for another season, prompting the village to enter into its' ration control until supplies are back to their new normal. However, this meant rising prices of meat and other items needed to survive and the villagers weren't so happy about it. Several of the men had to take extra jobs for the additional money, while the women had to sell whatever valuables they had just to make by the season. That wasn't sitting so well for Serenity, since her bills was backed up so much that she couldn't be able to provide any sort of provisions within her household. Her mother wasn't getting any better, and with the doctors telling her that there was nothing else they can do for her illness, the auburn girl became absolutely frustrated about her requests to work being denied by the council after sending them.

Amy, on the other hand, was dealing with a new problem arising from the constant demands of the Legion to come up with a potion to help restore the grounds of the northern village to the best possible state to rebuild the supplies needed to survive. But, with the frequent visits to the grand vampire, the voluptuous woman had to go through endless nights to catch up with her studies to avoid any suspicions of her activities. There was also the matter of the materials needed to fabricate this said spell; many of the items required were only reachable through clearance out of the village, which she knew was never going to happen as long as the Legion controlled her movements. Amy wasn't pleased with the way the year was moving now and she had to act fast...but how was the woman going to pull it off with limited resources surrounding her study?

Banging on the doors downstairs disrupted her thoughts and made Amy move to answer it, glancing from the corner of her left eye to see Placido gloomily sitting on the sofa. Silently growling in irritation, Amy faced the silver-haired vampel with exasperating eyes.

"You know, life's not all about sitting through your grief." Amy said.

"Oh, and you think that everything's gonna go back to the way before all of this mess?" Placido barked. "You know that nothing is ever going be to the same and I shall be damned if I can't enjoy my own solitude alone!"

"Hey, I'm working every fucking day to find that very cure to reverse your transformation; you think that if I can't save you, that I should just give up on the only person left in my own world?" Amy shouted back. "It's been almost twenty-six years since that siege, and you still haven't fully recognized me as your sister!"

"I do recognize you as my sister! You're sounding like I don't care enough about you!" Placido said.

"Then, why haven't you been there for me when I needed you the most?" Amy sniffed.

Placido got up and went near his adopted sister, placing his hand on her head. He didn't' mean to upset her when he couldn't even leave the village without a reasonable explanation to the Legion. "You know that I will always protect you, but with how the situation is unfolding the way that it is, I can't be able to be at your side without having that possibility of injury done to you by my own hands. You're doing everything that you can just for me, and I thank you for that." Placido stated. "Now, please don't shed any tears until the time is right. I never want you to cry while I'm still around."

"At least there's still some humanity left inside of you." Amy said. "I just want to keep the only family left in my world; if there is nothing left to save you, I don't know what to do at that point."

_BANG! BANG!_

"It seems that whoever's at the door is starting to get pissed off." Placido said.

"Oh boy..." Amy said, walking over to the door. "Who's there?"

"Open this damn door! I've been outside for an hour!" a female voice shouted.

"I know that voice..." Amy said. "Sorry about that, Aki. I was just having a chat with my brother and studying my new spells, and I lost track of time."

To say that the female hunter was very angry was an understatement; Aki was frustrated about the lack of missions that Amy hasn't given to her in almost seven months. However, the attentive pink woman was actually going outside to find the magenta-haired hunter in hopes of retrieving the items that which she sought to finish what the Legion requested. Though, Amy wondered if Aki was really up to the task, especially since the area that she wanted Aki to go to would bring up bad memories from her past. To be sheltered her entire life and not even seeing the lives of other people through her own perspective made the young woman helpless to understand the feelings of the villagers. She wanted to know of how the villagers think about the way things are right now; to be able to be familiar with those emotions that were held deep within their hearts.

Passing by Placido, the two women headed into Amy's study to discuss what were needed to be said. With supplies very low, Amy had to use ration control to hold off on any leftover food consumption to last until the winter season began. There was also the matter of obtaining the materials that were running low in her spell cabinets. Aki wanted to know why Amy was avoiding her duties in the village. When she spoke to the villagers about her whereabouts, they said that the sociable woman hasn't left her home in days and when they did see her, it didn't last even twenty minutes. Also, the female hunter never received any missions from Amy since that very day of which led to a close encounter with the very creatures that she despised so much.

"You know, I haven't heard anything from you in months, Amy." Aki stated, her arms folding in bewilderment. "You haven't even given me a mission since that fucking encounter in the Forest of Filaroya. Is there something on your mind that you yourself have not told me about?"

"...There are several things on my mind, many of them personal." Amy said, sitting into her chair. "While I'm unable to socialize considering the backlog of requests sent by the Legion, I myself have been trying to discover who my mother truly was to the many that respected her."

Aki was mentally surprised; the person she was assigned to protect with her very life was looking into the past that she barely knew anything about? Not that she wanted to relate, but the ill-tempered woman wanted nothing to do with her own blood-soaked past.

"Still, you could have at least given some time to contact me if anything was wrong. I am your protector, but also your friend." Aki said, holding her friend's hands within her own. "What about Serenity? Doesn't she know what you're going through?"

"Actually, Reni's been coming to me for support these past few weeks. Her mother's health has taken a turn for the worse, and her emotional state as of now is very distraught with despair hanging above her head these days." Amy said, a sigh escaping her lips.

"Don't these damn doctors have any of the medication to help her mother?" Aki barked.

"No; the last of the medication made to help her mother was used up eight years ago." Amy said. "Onto other matters; I was about to head out to look for you, Aki. I have a mission for you, but it will require days or maybe weeks for you to return. Do you wish to accept this task?"

Aki was bewildered by the sudden assignment; what made Amy decided to use her assistance as of now? Though, she didn't know what kind of mission that the pink-haired woman was going to give her. Amy was hesitant to give it to her completely, but if she wanted to please the Legion in the hopes of drawing away attention from her secret meetings with the grand vampire Yami, she had to make it look like she was busy.

"That depends; give me the details of the mission." Aki pondered.

"This mission...might also be a personal one for you, Aki." Amy explained, while heading to her spell cabinet and grabbing an empty jar. "The Legion's requesting me to produce a potion that'll seek to revive the soils of the rural farms to grow back the supplies that have fallen low. However, certain items that I have are currently running low and it'll take me some time to fully brew what it's required. Also, there is the matter of obtaining a couple of special ingredients only to be found in the mountains of Uwatanilo for a spell that I'm studying. Since I cannot be able to travel outside of the village due to the concern for my safety, I am requesting that you travel in my place."

"You mean...that I am to go back to where everything was taken from me?" Aki spluttered.

"...I knew that it was too much for you to handle." Amy sighed.

"No; I...I need this sort of mission." Aki murmured. "I was just surprised that where I'm going to was somewhere that I used to live at."

"I see..." Amy said. "Before you head to the eastern lands, you'll need to see the head priest inside the village church."

"Why...?" Aki pondered. "What sort of wisdom would he be able to provide me with?"

"Priest Ryou is considered one of the wisest prophets of his generation; I have met with him several weeks ago to talk about my situation, and he told me to follow my heart. Plus, he has returned from the eastern lands and others after performing purifying spells to enrich the soils of the lands, greatly damaged on the ground from battles ago." Amy said.

"So, you're saying that I need his permission before heading over to my former village. Is this correct?" Aki stated.

"It's sort of protocol; treading on cleansed lands will draw out the malicious spirits haunting the very region itself." Amy said.

With the explanation of her mission given to her by the very person she pledged to protect, Aki was actually reluctant to return to the place that her nightmares became a reality. To the female hunter, to revisit past memories that were buried the moment she and her family left the eastern village was completely insane. The hard-hitting red-head vowed never to even think about that night that shattered her perfect image of a normal life; many have thought that the scope of the attack on the village was too much for her to finish her training inside the academy, but Aki proved them dead wrong and now needed to deal with the demons of her past if she wanted to move on.

Amy could tell from the body language that Aki was uneasy about going back to where everything was taken from her, and having that journey to enter into such dark memories was very painful to swallow. She knew about Aki's mental state after talking to her father during the summer season, learning that the red-haired woman never started recovering from the slaughter years ago that was committed by the undead. Placido had the same situation a few days after turning into a vampire; Amy had to stay by his side every day to help him sink in the very fact that his parents were never going to come back and trying to adjust living as one of the undead. However, her efforts failed and her adopted brother never accepted for who he became in his mind. It was mind-biting to see herself not even useful to anyone and the determined woman wanted to change that.

It was nearing autumn, and with the trees surrounding the forest having their leaves starting to change color, the studious girl knew that meant only one thing:

Her meetings with the grand vampire will be exposed without the protection of the shadows, and the Legion might do something that will leave her with regret.

Amy didn't want to stop visiting the charismatic vampire; he was the only thing that kept her feeling like herself and the only clue leading to whom her mother was. Once she led Aki to the door and telling her of where the village church was, Amy headed back into her study to devise alternate plans to ensure that she was not going to be punished by the Legion for her defiance.

'I can't back away from this point in my life. I might be leading myself closer to finding my mother's true identity and to why the fucking Legion won't give out any details pertaining to my background. Protecting me isn't going to solve anything, and this necklace my mother left behind tells me that there is something much worse outside the boundaries of the living world.' Amy thought. 'I just wish that Aki could find what she's looking for back at her former homeland. She's been so secluded about her past since arriving here almost fifteen years ago. I hope that she might find what she's looking for.'

* * *

><p>~At the northern village church...~<p>

"Oh dear...I'm afraid that the soil in the gardens is starting to dry up with the conditions of the weather changing so quickly." Ryou sighed. "If things don't become better, then our food supply will be quite small for the winter. Friar Bruno has been bedridden for days now since coming back from the Legion headquarters, and those kids haven't recovered their memories yet. But, I know that times will change for the better."

"Father Ryou! The sheets are ready to be wrapped!" the teal-haired boy shouted.

"Ah, yes. Let us hurry; the southern winds are beginning to pick up and I want to replace the sheets on the beds within our church cabins." Ryou smiled.

With so many tasks to complete in time for the autumn season, of which many people would seek protection from the impurity of the world, Ryou had his hands full fulfilling every one of his duties ever since Bruno returned from visiting the Legion, but had fallen under the weather from the intensity of the sun a couple of weeks ago. The church had been deprived of helping hands since the war ended, and only a few generous villagers would come to help maintain the holy building's cleanliness. The two young adults that he brought back with him to the village was taking some of the burden of the chores around the church off his shoulders, as he heard the door of the main church being opened, wondering who would come at this hour of the day after service.

The priest was actually an orphan alongside an older brother and younger sister that he had, but his older brother was absolutely troublesome with the law, especially when it came to the elite guards of the Legion. His sister passed away from a traveling incident once he started his studies into the priesthood, and his older brother was evolving his crimes from grand larceny to actual murder to the point that he was exiled from the village indefinitely. Since that banishment, the priest has not heard any news regarding his older brother's whereabouts. The extensive study into the priesthood had its' own unique challenges and that he couldn't marry once he began his first church service; and over those years, his wisdom became much clearer to those who listened to him.

The sound of the main church's doors averted Ryou's attention from his current duties and told the young boy to continue while he went to find out who walked when it wasn't a church day to begin with.

Her first visit to the village church made her feel...queasy. Aki never was much of a holy person since her family rarely visited their own church years ago. But, in order to perform the mission given to her by the person she swore to protect, the fiery woman needed to gain permission from the head priest himself. Her thoughts were snapped as Ryou entered the large room, hoping to get to the point and leave quickly.

"Umm, please cover your upper area. You're inside a place of holy tranquility." Ryou stated, nervously.

"Whatever." Aki said, wrapping her cloak around her torso. "I've come here by request from Amy herself regarding a mission that she has given to me."

"You're requesting permission into enter the grounds of a place that I have purified?" Ryou asked.

"Yes, to the eastern lands that I request permission to enter." Aki stated. "If you will please grant me access to the lands itself..."

"...Request denied." Ryou said, firmly.

Aki was fuming deeply; did the head priest simply refuse her any admittance into her former home?

"Why the hell not?" Aki spat.

"Please, be careful of your words. You are in the presence of the Holy Lord himself." Ryou explained. "And as for your question, I returned from the eastern lands, but the very grounds itself could not be healed completely since so much malice is resting upon those lands. If a living being were to even think of entering such a cursed territory, I dread just to even think about it. Plus, vampire hunters aren't equipped well enough to handle such dangers that we priests are used to dealing with for generations."

"It doesn't matter to me; that very place was my home and I need to go there right this instant! So, give me permission or I'll have to settle to unorthodox methods!" Aki commanded.

Ryou looked deeply into Aki's eyes; it would seem that she herself would not listen to any reasoning from his wisdom. It's not like it wasn't the first time that he dealt with such ignorance within the hunter society. Countless hunters demanded his permission mostly by force and they ended up missing for decades, with no reports about their very whereabouts. If this very woman, blinded by rage towards the undead, cared less about her very well-being, what choice did he have to make? Ryou needed to talk to Amy about this very matter personally when the time arises.

"Your soul has been blinded by disturbing anger resting inside of you because of what the vampires did to the whole eastern village; that your entire being is clouded by the decisions that you are carelessly making." Ryou stated. "But, since you won't heed my report about the conditions of the eastern lands, I'll grant you permission to enter."

"Fine, now if you excuse..." Aki started.

"Father Ryou! Where do you what me to place the barrel of holy water?" the young man shouted outside.

Aki looked behind the head priest, but whom she saw...was absolutely the most confusing part of them all. She believed that he died on that day; but why is it that he was walking as clear as day like nothing had ever happened to him? Rushing to his spot, grasping his shoulders and looking deep into his eyes with sorrow, Aki wanted to know if he truly was the boy she grew up with. The teal-haired teen was confused as hell; he was starting to fight off her grip on him, but Aki stood firmly to see through whatever illusion was placed upon her mind.

"Leo? Is that really you? But, you died years back in the eastern lands! Tell me you're just a figment of my thoughts just physically here to spite me." Aki demanded. She did not want to be tricked again.

"W-Who are you? And who's Leo? Me and my sister has been with the head priest since he found us three years ago! Father Ryou sheltered us from whoever was attacking us!" Leo questioned.

"But you were deceased all those yeas ago! I was right there to see your butchered body; you and Luna are dead and this is all a dream!" Aki shouted.

"Please, l-let go of me; you're hurting me..." Leo pleaded.

Aki held her head and tried to shake off what she was seeing in front of her very own eyes; her childhood friends, whom she thought died when she was a child, was very much alive in front of her. But, the fiery woman denied it so badly! There was no way that her two friends survived such an attack after she held their lifeless bodies with her own two hands. It was crazy; Aki told herself that it was all an illusion played in her mind, and it wasn't real. However, now thinking about that night, her memories weren't even matching up at all to the night that changed her life forever and the emerging presence of both Leo and Luna were conflicting her recollections of that night. They weren't adding up at all; how could it be that she saw the very deaths of her friends in her own sight, but years after that siege, they appeared to be normal but without their memories?

It was confusing beyond the laws of normality; whoever messed with her memories was going to become her number one hunting target as soon as Aki drags the answers out of him/her. Rushing outside to gather her things and make her head stop spinning out of control, the female hunter needed to head back to her hometown in the hopes of discovering why someone would mess with her mentality. There was also the matter of seeing Luna, but Aki's conscience told her not to or the same thing might occur again.

'What the fuck is going on here? Leo and Luna should be deceased; there's no way that they could recover from such fatal injuries and I was there physically to hold them in my arms! They shouldn't be alive; this has to be a trick played by my damn mind! It has to be!' Aki thought, furiously and confusingly. 'So, why aren't my memories of that day adding up? Why can't I remember whom that person was that fucked with my head mentally and emotionally? Argh, these questions are giving me an intense headache! I'm heading back home to pack for my mission! I'll worry about this damn situation later!'

With those questions being pushed to the back of her mind, Aki left towards her home to prepare for her mission.

* * *

><p>~A week later, in the depths of the Forest of Filaroya...~<p>

She was comfortably sitting between his legs, holding a beloved book that she brought years ago while his head was hovering above her shoulders to listen to her read about such a tale.

His arms were wrapped around her slender waist, while being in a peaceful daze with his eyes closed to hear her pure voice ring through his ears, though she was slightly red in the face with their cheeks closely touching each other.

After a week of persuading the Legion to get off her back, Amy was back to her normal meetings with the grand vampire, proceeding to know him piece by piece as the months passed by since their fateful encounter months ago. Since then, the two have met and spoken to each other, learning about one another while entertaining themselves in blissful harmony. Their meetings were kept to the utmost secrecy, with neither side speaking about whom they were seeing; the vampire himself keeping himself busy with his interest by his side. There was still the issue of dealing with any of his enemies, and if they dare showed their faces in his presence, let it be said that they will not be shown any mercy.

Yami has not heard any news regarding the status of the southern district, nor the true intentions of the western clan. Since his imprisonment, there was limited information coming to him about such actions and little answers as to why his former interest targeted not only the mortals, but the very clan that she served under for centuries. He was a bit relieved that Yugi arrived without any troubles to his destination; however, there was nothing else beyond that that he knows anything about. For now, his attention was directed at finding out whom Amy truly was to him. The grand vampire could feel something tugging in the back of his mind, trying to remember who she was, but that spell placed on him was preventing him from recovering such memories.

Amy place her right hand on his face, breaking his thoughts and looking at her with a distant glance.

"Am I boring you?" Amy asked.

"No, not at all, my dear." Yami said. "My mind is concentrated on other matters pertaining to what is happening within my clan. I have little information about what has transpired since my presence dropped from view among my own people."

"And it bothers you so much about the damage that has occurred over these past couple of decades?" Amy asked.

"I only have the words of my trusted followers to go by, but with that fucking bitch running things behind my back, I wished to get out of this prison sooner rather than later." Yami scowled.

"You mustn't rush into a conflict that you have no knowledge as to what it may lead into, Yami." Amy said. "Entering into a battle blind-sided could cost you everything that you hold so dear to you. I do not wish to see your eyes carrying such anguish on your undead soul."

"I do not carry such emotions, but whenever I'm around you, there is some feeling of nostalgia. I know the very first thing that I'll carry out, and that is to take care of the fucking woman that imprisoned me for years. The resentment that I have for her is unbearable and I want to punish those that have deserted me." Yami growled.

Amy placed her hands on the grand vampire's cold face. "You must relax, Yami. Time will surely be in your favor when the day comes." Amy assured him. "Besides, I still know so little about you when we have met so much in such a short time. It kills me to see such a powerful man like yourself, be so focused on getting revenge for the lost years that you have not experienced."

"You speak of much wisdom for someone so young. You're right; I shouldn't be wallowing in anger over something that I can take care in the future. Right now, my top priority is you and only you, my beautiful princess." Yami smirked.

However, a certain sound prompted the young pink woman to push him out of the way, with her lower abdomen taking a serious hit, with blood coming out and making her collapse onto the ground. This very action invoked the furious wrath of the grand vampire, and used his power to force out whoever committed such an act in front of him. To his surprise, the person was actually familiar to him and not to say that he liked him very much; it was that this person came from the western lands under some sort of order from a specific former lover. Oh, how much did he want to vent out his anger...

"I never expected one of the western clan's expert assassins to come and dare to strike me in broad daylight. The forest vampire assassin of the west, Weevil Underwood." Yami snarled. "Tell me; what did Tèa ordered you to fucking do?"

"Hee, hee, hee. My queen wanted to send a personal message to your little whore friend that she doesn't tolerate anyone coming by you. What I hit your friend also contained a special poison fatal to mortals. What makes you think that you can save her now? My queen should be very pleased when she dies." Weevil snickered.

"Well, when you returned to your queen in soul form, send her this message: I will end her damn life with my own fucking hands when I get out." Yami scowled.

With one swift move of the hand, the green-haired vampire was no more, but quickly moved to his interest's body. Amy was clutching her wound to lessen the bleeding, but she felt even more pain now that the poison was moving swiftly inside her body. She saw Yami holding her body upwards to at least ease a bit of her burden. Although she didn't see what the man did to the attacker, the young woman didn't know that she was the intended target of the western queen's hatred. Why did she defend him when he could have dealt with on his own, Yami thought. That question was still ringing inside his head as he saw Amy writhing in pain as the poison was truly making a mess inside her body.

"Yami..." Amy said, breathing heavily.

"You can't use up too much of your energy, and the poison has to be taken out quickly or you won't be able to survive. The smell of blood is enticing some of my trusted men to come here quickly; I sense their presence nearby. I'll order them to take you to my medical team. But, first..." Yami said.

Repositioning her body to face the open wound, Yami placed his mouth on the wound, sucking out the poison, forcing Amy to grab his cloak and breathing harder with her face red, either in pain or pure lust. She wasn't used to this sort of event at all and with each passing second, the pain from the poison slowly started to fall and her breathing was coming down as well, but she was still in so much pain. It was so weird to her; so many people told her that vampires only crave blood and possesses no emotions whatsoever when they feast upon their prey. However, the tone of voice coming from the grand vampire sounded that of concern rather than malice. With the last of the poison taken out, Yami looked at his interest to see that her expression was different than what he was used to noticing.

"That should be the last of the poison. Why is your face so red?" Yami asked.

"I-I'm not used to this sort of event. To be honest, it's kinda embarrassing." Amy said.

The sound of the rustling leaves came into hearing as Crow, Yusei and Jack landed to the smell of blood following their departure from the northern castle. Seto arrived shortly afterwards to know what was the reason behind the grand vampire's power being unleashed. When the scent of blood rushed into their bodies, they immediately knew that it was coming from the direction of where they were heading to, and rush as quickly as they can to survey the situation with their own eyes.

"My lord, are you alright? The smell of blood really made us rush here without any complaint and we needed to know that no bodily harm came upon you." Crow asked.

"I'm fine, but my interest on the other hand has suffered quite a major wound. Returning her to the northern village is out of the question; the Legion will surely question such an incident." Yami said, still fuming over the actions of the western queen.

"You haven't used your powers in years, Yami. What caused you to use such force after so long?" Seto inquired.

"It seems that Tèa doesn't like my princess visiting me over the course of time that has passed since that day, and sent an assassin to deal with her. Her actions are still questionable in my mind, but it looked like she wanted to protect me by her own will. Take her to the medical team in the northern castle and make sure she's resting in my chambers." Yami ordered.

"But, her blood..." Jack started.

"I know it will entice the clan, but since Aokil's Remedy is still on her due to the manipulation of the spell, they won't bite her. I do not want her to leave the castle unless either under her own command or by certain circumstances." Yami stated.

"Yami...I don't want to leave you alone..." Amy huffed deeply.

"Hush, my delicate flower. You shouldn't speak so much if you wish to heal." Yami said. "And I thank you for protecting me, but now, rest is what you need."

Placing his hand on her forehead and reciting a sleeping spell on her, Amy suddenly dozed off into a heavy sleep, with Yami carrying her body over to Seto to return to the northern castle for treatment. With that in mind, the rest departed towards the northern castle, while the grand vampire was now contemplating on his story to tell the hunters when they arrived to find out what brought out his power. Using another spell to mask the smell of his interest's blood to avoid any suspicions, Yami was going to do everything in his power when he gets out to murder his former suitor in absolute revenge.

'Those hunters will arrive shortly, but my hatred for Tèa has grown into a level beyond the horizon. That bitch will do anything to make me hers, but I have no love for her. I just wish that my princess will heal quite fine in the castle. I'm giving her the opportunity to see what has been happening since my 'erasure.'' Yami thought bitterly.

* * *

><p>~Into the later hours of the night...~<p>

Her eyes started to open to see a room so different from the one back in the village, so royally built for one of such sovereignty. As she slowly got up, the beige gown that she wore when she visited the grand vampire of which was soaked in blood due to her injury, was now an imperial indigo dress adorned with the finest of jewels. Lifting the dress, the young woman noticed that her injury was completely healed, but blushing in scarlet embarrassment with recollections of what he did to take out the poison inside of her body. Though, now she was wondering where she is after the grand vampire cast the spell that made her so sleepy and drifted into unconsciousness. Judging from the outside view, the observing woman concluded that she had to be inside the northern castle of the vampire clan.

Amy got up from the canopy bed and walked to the door, only to quickly shut it close after seeing several vampires barring their fangs in the hopes of drinking her blood. Was her blood really that delicious to the vampires that smelled it when she was under that spell? However, heavy stomps of fury rushed to where she was and considering the sound of the voice yelling at the very hungry vampires waiting outside, the curious woman knew that it had to be the very brunette that caught Serenity's eye. Within seconds, the small crowd of vampires literally ran off and the turning of the knob prompted her to step back, entering the room was Seto and a blonde woman that she never met before.

"You know, opening the door wasn't very smart on your end." Seto said.

"I'm well aware of that; was my blood really that enticing to the vampires in this castle?" Amy asked.

"We vampires only live for blood and only blood. It's once in a century do we ever cross paths with an individual, whose blood we want to savor for years to come. You should know that part of history by now." Seto stated, nonchalantly. "Onto to other matters, are you fully recovered to return to the village?"

"Wow, you're not going to give the damn girl any sort of rest after waking up from that sleeping spell? Sheesh, no wonder you don't have any permanent women to be in bed with." the blonde woman huffed in anger.

"Valentine...why did you fucking bother coming with me?" Seto hissed.

"I want to see who's taken quite the interest to our dear lord Yami, and why you had to ask me about borrowing one of my gowns. Unless, you're into that sort of hobby..." Mai smirked.

"Ridiculous! I rather be burned into oblivion before I ever cross into that sort of territory!" Seto growled.

"Umm, you wouldn't happened to be Serenity's sister-in-law vampire, right?" Amy stepped in.

"You know about me, already? What are you, psychic?" Mai asked.

"No, because Serenity came to me and told me about that night that she saw her brother for the first time in over fifteen years. She mentioned you when she was telling her story. Are you related to the grand vampire in some way? And what happened to my dress I was wearing earlier?" Amy stated.

"Well, I'm his niece, but I'm always getting into his life more often than I need to. Lord Yami always called me the annoying niece of his generation." Mai stated. "Anyways, that blood of yours literally sent the whole castle into ecstasy and every vampire wants to make you theirs. The Heartless One over here had to major steps to calm down the entire castle, hoping to at least draw away any attention from you. And as for your dress, we had to burn it."

"Heartless One?" Amy pondered. "And that dress was like ninety pieces of gold!"

"It's a stupid and tasteless name they gave me because of my position as the northern commander of the vampire military on these grounds. Also, they think I have no emotions whatsoever to anyone except my own flesh and blood." Seto huffed in annoyance.

"That dress you have on now is like three times more worthy of your figure." Mai said. "You should be at least grateful that he's looking out for you."

"Well, I do want to explore this castle before I leave to get some understanding of what has transpired here since his departure from his clan. Do you have at least a library that I can visit to?" Amy asked curiously.

"The library has extra security due to unnecessary circumstances, but you want to explore these very grounds, you're going to need a bodyguard or two to keep you safe under our lord's command. I'll summon forth Jack and Yusei to keep an eye on you. You already have that remedy on you, so you shouldn't be bitten by anyone here, but keep yourself on guard." Seto stated firmly.

"I will." Amy said.

But, on the outskirts of the castle, the invading army of the western clan followed by their queen lurked into position as they readied themselves for the raid to obtain the last items for their grand plan. Tèa came in person to ensure that she was no longer a part of the decaying clan under Yami's rule of command, and that to prove to those who defy her a taste of what is to come upon them.

'It is time to embark on my most savage raid ever. I will obtain Cresahan's sacred books no matter what, and then...nobody shall stand in the way of my resurrection of Solirais himself! Damned all who opposes me to the furthest depths of hell!' Tèa thought, mercilessly.

* * *

><p><strong>Where's the catapult to send me into the sea of despair? I can't believe that it took me almost seven whole damn months to finally finish the halfway mark of this story! Arrgh! Well, not to worry, for I shall find more things to inspire me and be on my merry way to writing again!<strong>

**Next Chapter: The raid begins and everyone scrambles to protect the castle and its' scared contents. During the siege, Amy and Tèa finally meet person to person, with the female vampire threatening her to stay away from the grand vampire or face death by her own hands. Days later, Yusei visits a mysterious woman to finally release a former ruler out of her eternal slumber...**

**Sorry for the long wait, and R&R, people!**


End file.
